STARLIGHT
by Lu Fei
Summary: Sehun mengaku normal. Namun ibunya ingin dia menikah dengan anak laki-laki pilihannya. Lalu Lu Han datang dan membuat semuanya berubah! "aku tak mengerti kenapa kau banyak dikejar-kejar fans! - "Aku ini tampan. Jadi kau jangan ingin dan jangan sampai juga ikut mengejarku" HUNHAN YAOI don't like? no bash
1. Chapter 1

STARLIGHT

Cast : Sehun – Lu Han – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Kim Jongin – D.o. Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance

Rate : T(akan berubah sewaktu-waktu)

WARNING! YAOI ! Boy X Boy

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Bad day**

.

/

"Mobilku mogok. Jadi ponsel tadi aku matikan. Kenapa ibu menelpon?"

" _Kau dimana sekarang? Ibu ingin kau sampai di rumah secepat mungkin"_

"Aku di jalan bu. Ya sebentar lagi sampai. Lagipula, tumben sekali ibu khawatir"

Sehun melangkahkan kaki dengan ritme cepat. Jacket tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia eratkan karena takut kedinginan. Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening dan kembali melihat ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan tatapan bingung. Ibunya mulai berkata-kata aneh.

" _Sehun-ah nanti mampirlah ke supermarket dan belilah makanan yang banyak"_

"Waeyo?"

" _Jangan banyak tanya. Ibu ingin kau cepat sampai di rumah sebelum para fans memburumu"_

Sang ibu mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa mendesah karena kelelahan. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali kejadian aneh? . Tadi siang, saat acara fansmeeting, seorang perempuan yang terlalu menggilai Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk dan menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat antusias.

Lalu, tak ketinggalan juga manager Sehun-Park Chanyeol-yang tiba-tiba seperti ulat bulu saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun, model cantik dengan mata puppy. Si Yoda bertelinga panjang itu tak bisa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya selama berjam-jam. Hell, dia seperti sedang kerasukan alien mesum.

Dan salahkan Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun berjalan kaki menuju rumah karna mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok. Ya tuhan, taxi tak akan melewati daerah itu kalau sudah jam 11 malam. Jadi mau tak mau, Sehun harus rela berjalan kaki ditemani dengan sekaleng coofee yang diberikan Chanyeol sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Sebelum benar-benar sampai dengan selamat, lelaki tinggi dengan rambut blonde itu mampir ke supermaket yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Nyonya Oh terus-terusan mengirimi pesan spam semenjak mengakhiri telpon tadi.

' _Belilah makanan untuk persedian di rumah. Jangan lupa makan yang teratur Hun-ah!'_

' _Ibu tidak ingin kau membeli makanan kaleng. Jadi belilah sayuran yang banyak'_

Oke, itu adalah hal aneh yang terakhir. Ibu Sehun tiba-tiba bersikap sangat protectiv padanya. Aneh? Sebenarnya tidak sih. Tapi Sehun sedikit linglung karna wanita cantik itu sudah lama tak menghubunginya. Mungkin karna mereka sama-sama sibuk. Ibunya ada di China,sementara Sehun tinggal sendirian di Seoul.

Setelah mengambil beberapa minuman soda, biskuit coklat, green tea, susu coklat, ramen, dan beberapa makanan lainnya, Sehun buru-buru ke kasir untuk membayar. Ia memperbaiki letak masker hitamnya yang mulai melorot. Berharap tak ada yang mengenalinya, karna Sehun benar-benar sudah lelah untuk sebuah fanservice.

Lalu lelaki pucat itu memasuki rumahnya yang luas. Meletakkan semua belanjaan di dapur, kemudian mandi karna sudah tidak tahan dengan badannya yang lengket. Sehun masih berjalan gontai, walaupun badannya sudah penuh aroma mint. Ia mengernyit heran saat melewati ruang tv, karna lampu ruangan itu menyala begitu juga dengan tv nya. Seingat Sehun, dirinya tidak lupa mematikan semua lampu pagi tadi. Tapi ia kembali memutar otak dan mengingat kalau Chanyeol juga di rumahnya. Jadi mungkin saja, si Yoda lupa mematikan tv.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dengan berat kemudian meraih remote di sisi sofa. Ia memijit tombol untuk mengganti siaran yang pas. Dan berhenti saat menukar siaran karena menemukan wajahnya terpampang di tv.

' _ **Oh Sehun, seorang aktor tampan yang mulai meroket kini sudah dikonfirmasi akan menikah dengan seorang lelaki cantik yang tidak diketahui namanya. Menurut sumber terpecaya, hubungannya yang seringkali disangkutpautkan dengan D.o Kyungsoo sudah tidak dibenarkan. Namun sampai saat ini lelaki cantik itu belum muncul ke publik dikarenakan Sehun yang dikabarkan masih ingin merahasiakan identitas lelaki keturunan China tersebut. '**_

Rasanya bola mata lelaki itu seperti hendak melompat keluar. Mulutnya menganga dan tak mampu untuk menutup. "MWO?! IGE MWOYA!" Ia menghempas remote yang berada di genggamannya. Kemudian beralih pada ponsel yang berbunyi, Chanyeol menelpon.

 _"Yeobose-"_

"Hell! tolong jelaskan kenapa bisa muncul gosip murahan seperti ini?!"

 _"Sabarlah sedikit Sehun! Aku juga tidak tau! Makanya aku ingin bertanya padamu_ "

"Jangan bilang kalau kau percaya dengan berita itu PARK CHANYEOL"

 _"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. I believe in you, "_

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Kemudian memijit kepalanya yang sudah berputar-putar. Ini masalah tambahan. Dan sialnya ini tidak main-main. Ia baru teringat akan satu hal. Ibu. Ya! I.B.U. Sehun yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika ini adalah rencana yang ibunya siapkan. Kenapa? Karena satu pesan baru muncul begitu saja ke ponselnya, dan di sana tertera nama sang ibu.

 **'Sehun-ah! Jaga anak itu baik-baik ne. Maafkan ibu karna tidak bisa terus-terusan menjaga ataupun menghubungimu. Dia manis dan baik! Anaknya sopan, dan oh ya jangan malu-malu membawanya ke hadapan publik karna kalian akan menikah akhir tahun ini. Aku mencintaimu sayang!"**

Ingin rasanya Sehun bunuh diri saat ini juga. Bisa dipastikan besok para wartawan akan terus mengejarnya dan meminta penjelasan. Jujur saja, lelaki yang baru berumur 21 tahun itu sangat benci jika diajukan banyak pertanyaan apalagi saat orang-orang mengerumuniya. Oh my god, mimpi buruk. Ini mimpi buruk.

 _"Sehun kau masih mendengarku?"_

"Hah ne. Ini kerjaan ibuku, pasti dia yang menyebarkan ke media"

 _"MWO? Ahh, aku tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa kalau sudah begini ceritanya"_

"How shitty you are, "

 _"Calm down dude! Kau hanya perlu mengkuti arus yang ibu kau ciptakan. Sudahlah, terima aku akan mengatur semua masalah yang berhubungan dengan wartawan. Jadi, jangan takut okey?"_

Sehun mengehela nafas sekali hentak. Dan menutup pembicaraan dengan si manager. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal sofa. Tak habis pikir, kenapa ibunya seperti ini. Mungkin karena kabar burung Sehun menjalin hubungan dengan kyungsoo?

Entahlah, Sehun pusing tujuh keliling.

Lelaki dengan mata coklat tersebut, berjalan ke kamar tidur. Mengistirahatkan tubuh,pikiran, dan hatinya yang terasa sangat kelelahan. Ia-pun mematikan lampu kamarnya , kemudian menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut.

Sehun berumam kecil sebelum menutup matanya, "Aish! hari aneh cepatlah berlalu"

" _Kenapa lampunya dimatikan?"_

"Aku tak bisa tidur kalau ada cahaya"

" _Aku takut, hidupkan lampunya"_

"Ti- HEI KAU SIAPA!?"

Sehun bangkit dari ranjang dan sangat tekejut saat melihat sosok asing di sampingnya sedang bergalut dengan selimut. Suara teriakan tadi masih tak membuat orang yang sudah seperti kepompong itu bergeming dari alam mimpi.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil orang asing tersebut. Mana mungkin ada orang yang tak ia kenali tidur di rumahnya bahkan di ranjang pribadinya? . Apa mungkin karena mabuk? Anak ini mabuk?

Dan benar saja, Sehun makin sangat sangat sangat terkejut saat memandangi sosok dengan rambut dark brown tersebut karena wajahnya benar-benar cantik, putih dan sangat imut. Tapi Sehun baru sadar suatu akan hal,

Tunggu dulu... YA! TUNGGU DULU...

SEORANG WANITA ASING SEDANG TIDUR DI RANJANGNYA!

 _DAN_

 _OH TUHAN DIA PEREMPUAN?!_

 _._

 _._

TO BE CONTINUE !

Anyyeong! Apa kabar semua? moga kalian suka ya ceritanya. Dan jangan lupakan review okey . Berikan saran dan apapun yang kalian inginkan dari cerita ini .

Gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

STARLIGHT

Cast : Sehun – Lu Han – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Kim Jongin – D.o. Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance

Rate : T(akan berubah sewaktu-waktu)

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : Lulu?**

.

/

Namanya Lu Han. Anak keturunan China dan 2 tahun lebih muda dari Sehun. Semenjak kejadian tadi malam, Luhan bangun dari tidur dan buru-buru menemui Sehun untuk minta maaf. Benar saja, dia tidak sadar dengan semua kejadian semalam. Bagaimana bisa seseorang datang lalu tidur di kamarmu? Dan kemudian ia tidur dengan sangat pulas. Sampai-sampai pendengarannya tuli walaupun orang-orang berteriak di sekitarnya.

"A-aku minta maaf. Sungguh maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah . Jangan dipikirkan"

"Tapi gara-gara aku, kau tidur..tidur di ruang tv"

Sehun mendelidik ke arah anak yang tengah berada dengannya di meja makan saat ini. Ia berdehem kemudian melipat tangan. Berhenti untuk menyantap roti bakar sejenak. Dapat dilihatnya, orang itu masih menundukkan kepala. Belum menyentuh roti yang dibuat Sehun 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ya,.. sebenarnya ini salah ibuku. Dia tidak memberitahu jika seseorang akan datang"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kedua pipi milik Luhan tiba-tiba memerah. Persis seperti tomat. Kemudian anak itu kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Bukan seperti itu. Jangan salahkan ibu mu."

"Kalau saja ibu tidak menyebarkan ke media kalau aku akan dinikahkan denganmu, mungkin-"

"Denganku?"

"Ya denganmu"

"Kau salah!"

"MWO"

"Kau akan dinikahkan dengan kakakku, Aku dikirim ke sini untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan juga... untuk menjagamu"

Sehun rasanya tidak lagi memiliki nafsu makan. Kemudian setelah seperkiandetik, ponselnya berbunyi. Membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Luhan sibuk memandangi buah-buahan yang berada di dalam keranjang. Dapat dia dengar, orang yang sedang menelpon adalah Chanyeol karena Sehun terus-terusan mengulang nama itu.

"Jumpa fans apalagi?" Nada bicara Sehun tiba-tiba merendah, dan Luhan melihatnya memijat pelipis. Mungkin karna suara Chanyeol yang terlalu besar, sehingga Luhan-pun dapat mendengar, _"Sehun-an kau tau? Banyak sekali yang menerorku hingga pagi ini. Mereka terus-terusan meminta agar kau mengklarifikasi semuanya. Bahkan aku tidak sempat untuk menelpon Baekhyun!"_

Sehun berdecih, kemudian bangkit dan beralih ke pakaiannya agar terlihat berkelas di acara nanti. Sementara Lu Han hanya mengikuti dari belakang, seperti seorang penguntit karna takut-takut ketahuan. Rambut coklatnya yang dikepang bergerak lucu karna pergerakkan Luhan yang seperti meloncat saat berjalan.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Karna, aku tidak tahu mau kemana"

"Aish, aku akan pergi keluar hari ini. Jadi kau tinggal dirumah dan jangan sampai bertemu dengan orang asing. Arra?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Mata rusanya berkedip dan membuat jantung Sehun tergelitik sangking gemasnya.

.

.

.

Sehun memperbaiki letak dasi dan jasnya agar terlihat menarik saat difoto. Ribuan blitz kamera daritadi tak henti-hentinya berkedip. Puluhan reporter ada di sana. Dan juga Chanyeol yang daritadi tak henti-hentinya menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Sehun hanya tinggal diam dan memperhatikan. Kalaupun bicara, ia hanya mengatakan sepatah ataupun duapatah kata.

"Jadi Sehun apa Anda benar-benar gay?"

"Banyak sekali komentar-komentar negatif tentang masalah ini. Jadi bagaimana anda menyingkapinya?"

"Apa ibu Anda benar-benar mendukung hubungan itu?"

"Anda tidak memikirkan masa depan pernikahan Anda? Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki meneruskan keturunannya kalau menikah dengan laki-laki juga?

Sehun rasa reporter sangat antusias dengan masalah ini. Mungkin mereka juga sudah membuat daftar pertanyaan sehingga tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Sebenarnya Sehun itu normal. Tentu saja dia masih menyukai wanita! Walaupun Sehun belum pernah jatuh cinta sih.

"Sehun-ssi, apakah Ibu Anda pernah menyuruh Anda melakukan transender? Atau ibu anda sendiri sudah melakukan operasi kelamin?''

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. Sial. Dia seharusnya bisa menjaga sikap dii depan umum. Karena seorang bintang akan selalu dibanggakan banyak orang. Lalu jika mereka membuat kesalahan, maka mereka akan dibuang dan dilupakan. Sehinggga tidak lagi bersinar.

"Maaf. Anda jangan mengajukan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. Nyonya Oh adalah wanita baik-baik dan tidak akan pernah menyuruh anaknya melakukan transgender. Masalah gay, Sehun itu benar-benar seorang laki-laki normal. Ibunya keliru saat menyebarkan berita jika tunangannya adalah laki-laki. Sehun akan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya sampai akhir tahun. Karna akan ada rehat saat ia sudah menikah"

What? What? What? Chanyeol sudah gilaaa. Seharusnya manager itu membantah semua gosip yang beredar dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun belum ada rencana menikah. Tapi apa-apaan ini.

"Maaf sebelumnya . Tapi Apa Anda bisa memberikan satu bukti yang menjelaskan bahwa Sehun benar-benar tidak gay?" Kini seorang lelaki tinggi dengan gaya kuno tengah menantang. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu ikut diam. Seakan juga menantikan jawaban langsung dari Sehun.

"Eum soal itu...aku..aku"

Chanyeol memandangi lelaki yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya seakan bertanya –oh tuhan apa yang harus kita lakukan- dan Sehun hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai tanda –aku juga sedang bingung tuan Park!.

Kemudian beberapa wartawan kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Mereka mulai mendesak. Chanyeol yang sudah kehilangan akal mencoba untuk memutar otaknya. Mata lelaki itu mulai menjelajahi isi ruangan. Mencari dan mencari sosok yang pas untuk dijadikan korban. Pandangannya terhenti pada seseorang yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya. Setelah menatap lama, maka dia pun memutuskan untuk melancarkan siasat baru.

Orang itu..oh ya orang itu!

"Sehun akan menikah dengan seorang gadis kok. Dia ada di sini. Nah itu dia"

Chanyeol menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya. Gerakan lelaki itu pasti dan dia juga siap menerima makian yang akan Sehun lontarkan nanti. Sementara Sehun hanya melotot dan tergagap-gagap melihat aksi sahabatnya tersebut. Ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol dan mendapati seorang remaja dengan mimik kaget sedang diperhatikan.

Dia...oh god, Sehun akan benar-benar mati bunuh diri sesudah ini

"Lulu-ssi, majulah ke depan. Perkenalkan dirimu pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah kekasih Sehun"

.

.

.

 **2 hours ago, before the fansmeeting.**

Luhan kebingunan harus melakukan apa saat sendirian di rumah. Ia mengganti siaran, kemudian balik ke dapur untuk mengambil susu coklat dan buah jeruk. Sebenarnya anak itu bukanlah orang yang cepat bosan. Tapi, hal itu akan berbeda kalau dia sedang sendirian.

"Woah, Sehun sangat terkejut ya tiba-tiba dinikahkan mendadak seperti ini" Luhan memperhatikan foto Sehun yang terpampang dengan bingkai mahal di dinding abu-abu tersebut. Wajahnya tampan, namun terlihat sangat dingin. Tak ada ekspresi bahagia yang diperlihatkan dari mimik wajahnya.

"Ckck, tampan sekali. Tapi kenapa kelihatan sombong. Aku tidak menyukainya"

"kau tidak menyukainya?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia membungkukkan badan kemudian menyapa si Yoda dengan ramah.

"Kau ini Luhan kan? Sehun tadi sudah bercerita tentangmu"

"Ah, ne. Luhan imnida. Nu-nuguseyo?"

"Aku manager dari pangeran jelek ini. Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Ah ya, Luhan-ssi, apa kau melihat ponsel Sehun?"

"Ponsel...Ah ya! Aku melihatnya. Ada di dapur, tadi dia pergi buru-buru sekali sehingga meninggalkan benda itu"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, membenarkan perkataan Luhan lalu memungut Ponsel si aktor yang ada di dapur.

"eumm, ano- Chanyeol-ssi"

"Ah ne?

"Bolehkah aku ikut ke acara fanmeeting itu denganmu? Aku janji tidak akan membuat masalah. Dan tidak akan berkata yang aneh-aneh"

Lelaki tinggi itu berkacak pinggang, tampak berpikir untuk menjawab permintaan Luhan. Lalu dengan sumringah dia tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat Luhan karna tak tahan lagi melihat ekspresi takut yang ditunjukan anak tersebut.

"Baiklah,kajja! Ayo kita pergi! Manaada gadis cantik yang mau tinggal sendirian di rumah kan?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

dan sebuah kedipan mata.

Gadis cantik katanya.

"MWO?!-"

Tidak salah lagi, gadis cantik. Luhan diejek cantik.

"-SIAPA YANG BILANG AKU INI PEREMPUAN! AKU SEORANG NAMJA ! CHANYEOL-SSI ! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!"

Setelah itu, Chanyeol baru sadar akan satu hal yang terjadi di hidupnya. Ia melihat seorang namja yang memiliki kecantikkan seperti wanita. Bahkan lebih cantik daripada wanita. Orang itu tengah berteriak dengan air mata yang tertahan hanya karna disebut sebagai Perempuan. Oke, salahkan wajahnya yang menipu. Oh man, ternyata Baekhyun bukanlah satu-satunya laki-laki cantik yang pernah chanyeol temui.

.

.

.

To be Continue.

 **Hallo semua xD para pencinta Hunhan mana suaranya *tebarsenyum. Terimakasih atas semua saran yang diberikan nee. Tapi aku mohon, setidaknya tingggalkanlah komentar bagi pembaca yang selalu jadi silentreader :3 waeyo? Karna aku menulis untuk mendengar banyak saran dari kalian. Manatau timbul ide baru gitu xD Ah tapi tidak dipaksakan kok. Gomawo buat yang udah review! Saranghaeyoo**


	3. Chapter 3

STARLIGHT

Cast : Sehun – Lu Han – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol –

Genre : Romance

Rate : T(akan berubah sewaktu-waktu)

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : KISS!**

.

/

"Jadi, kau laki-laki?!"

Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Ia tak habis sangka, anak keturunan China yang sering mengucir rambutnya itu ternyata bukan perempuan. Melainkan seorang namja.

Kemudian karna sanking tak percayanya, Sehun menyentuh dada Luhan secara tiba-tiba. Membuat pipi milik Luhan merah padam. Entah sedang konslet atau apa, respon Luhan sangat lambat. Sehinga saat ia menyadari bahwa Sehun masih menyentuh dadanya dengan segera Luhan menampar wajah Sehun.

Woah, pasti sakit.

"YA! Kau kenapa!"

"Kau itu yang kenapa! Tiba-tiba menyentuh dadaku !"

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau itu laki-laki"

"WAEYO! Aku ini namja. Sungguh!"

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Apa hanya dia yang tidak sadar jika Luhan adalah seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya? Oke, mari sedikit dijelaskan. Dari awal pertemuan mereka malam itu, juga di pagi hari saat sarapan, ataupun saat Luhan menghadiri fansmeeting tadi, Sehun masih belum sadar dan menganggap Luhan adalah wanita dengan gaya minim.

Dan sekarang baru terkuak dari hasil eksperimen yang Sehun lakukan barusan. Luhan itu benar-benar seorang namja. Dadanya saja datar. Tidak ada rasa kenyal sedikitpun. Woah, berarti masalahnya sekarang ada di wajah Luhan kan? Dia sangat sangat sangat cantik. Sehun saja sampai katarak sesaat. Dan oh ya, jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang juga merasakan hal tersebut.

"Hei, hei sudahlah. Lebih baik kita memperdebatkan masalah baru. Aku ingin kalian berdua bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" Chanyeol membuka topik pembicaraan.

"OH HOLY SHIT. Ini semua salah kau kan! Kenapa kau tidak membantah semua gosip-gosip itu! Jadi hidupku tidak seribet sekarang!" Sehun masih memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Kekuatan Luhan memang tidak perlu diragukan. Luarnya saja yang terlihat seperti angsa putih. Tapi oh tuhan, tamparan itu membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar jantan.

"Kau itu yang bodoh tuan Oh! Apa kau pikir ibumu itu akan membiarkannya? Bagaimana jika dia menyebarkan ke media kalau pernikahanmu akan dipercepat? Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi kan?"

Luhan mencibir melihat Sehun yang sudah membentangkan kepalanya di atas sofa. Namja bermata rusa tersebut berkata-kata tanpa suara dari bibirnya. Kemudian kembali memandangi Sehun yang sudah seperti mayat hidup saat ini.

"Punya otak tidak digunakan. Ya seperti itulah" Luhan terkikik setelah mengujarkan kalimat itu dengan pelan. Namun Sehun mendongak, kemudian melemparkan tatapan mematikan ke arahnya. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu langsung pura-pura memandangi langit-langgit rumah Chanyeol. "Otak siapa yang tidak digunakan hah?!"

Melihat tingkah keduanya, Manager tampan itu mau tak mau harus meredamkan suasana. Bisa kacau nanti kalau mereka berkelahi. Rencana Chanyeol bisa-bisa gagal.

"Guys please! Bersikap baiklah satu sama lain!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Shireo!"

Keduanya menjawab serempak.

"Aish. Baiklah, terserah kalian. Tapi aku mau kalian melakukan hal ini untukku. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Musuh kita itu adalah para nettizen. Mulut mereka berbahaya"

Untuk tidak memperpanjang waktu, Chanyeol langsung bicara ke bagian inti.

"Aku ingin kalian terlihat mesra di depan publik. Tapi jangan terlalu mencolok. Mungkin, kalian bisa membeli barang-barang couple untuk meyakinkan mereka. Sementara ini, jadwal Sehun akan aku kosongkan selama 1 minggu. Semua pemotretan akan aku tolak. Dan untukmu, Luhan aku ingin kau bersikap seperti perempuan saat di luar. Besok aku akan mengubah penampilanmu. Ingat, jadilah perempuan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan untuk menyemangatinya. "Setelah ini, kita akan cepat-cepat pindah ke China. Dan disanalah, kau akan menikahi laki-laki pilihan orangtuamu."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku begini ... berpura-pura berpacaran dengan si bocah rambut kuda itu hanya karna ingin menghapus kata-kata gay dari mata orang?"

"Iyap benar. Aku tidak bisa menemukan wanita yang aku kenal di acara fansmeeting tadi. Jadi kebetulan Luhan sedang duduk di sana, dan entah kenapa ide bodoh itu muncul. Umm,Luhan..maafkan aku ne? Untung saja kau mengerti situasi tadi sehingga tidak menyangkal"

Luhan menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Jadi pada akhirnya aku tetap akan menikahi laki-laki?"

"Sehun-ah. Aku yakin kakak Luhan juga sangat cantik. Sama seperti Luhan"

Setelah namanya disebut, Luhan tersenyum malu dan memukul pelan paha milik Chanyeol. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata dengan malas . Drama sekali.

"CK. Cantik darimananya. Manaada manusia yang mau mengikat rambut seperti itu. " Sehun berdiri dari duduk, meraih kunci mobilnya kemudian berlalu untuk pulang. Karna tidak ingin berjalan kaki, Luhanpun buru-buru berdiri dan pamit kepada Chanyeol.

Setelah keduanya pergi, ponsel sang manager berdering. Dia harap sih, Baekhyun ,menelpon. Tapi harapannya pupus begitu saja saat melihat nama wanita lain tertera di sana.. Nyonya OH.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Ah ne, sudah saya lakukan sesuai yang anda inginkan"

"..."

"Mereka berdua menurut. Dan tidak ada yang mereka curigai"

"..."

"Oh baik, tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan. Saya akan membantu Anda semampunya"

"..."

"Arraseo. Ne, terimakasih kembali"

Sambungan itu terputus, membuat Chanyeol kembali melengguh. Sebenarnya, ini bukan hanya rencana Nyonya Oh untuk menikahkan Sehun dengan laki-laki. Chanyeol-lah yang sangat antusias dan memposting gosip tersebut di Internet atas nama ibu sehun agar lebih dipercaya. Kenapa? Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin lagi Sehun mengejeknya gay dan menyebut dirinya sendiri normal. Jadi si Manager sengaja membuat rencana itu berjalan mulus dengan menyuruh Luhan menyamar dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sehun.

Chanyeol jamin 100% nantinya Sehun akan benar-benar menyukai Luhan. Dan menyadari bahwa dirinya itu juga penyuka sesama. Dan lucunya lagi, Luhan juga terkena perangkap. Ia menyangka bahwa kakaknya lah yang akan dinikahkan dengan Sehun. Padahal, dirinya sendiri yang nanti akan mengucapkan janji suci bersama orang yang dia benci itu (read:Sehun).

Jadi, lihat saja nanti. Anak semata wayang dari konglomerat Oh akan menumpahkan air liurnya dari mulut, karena tak akan bisa menahan pesona yang akan Luhan beri. Dengan mengubah Luhan menjadi seperti wanita akan membuat Sehun mampu untuk mengakui bahwa Chanyeol tidak salah. Seorang laki-laki juga bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cantik. Contohnya saja, Chanyeol yang sudah jatuh cinta ke Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Durudurududu aku lapar lalala-"

"-Oh tuhan kirimkanlahh seseorang yang mau berbuat baik kepadakuuuuuu"

"Hanya satu potong kue stroberi nananana"

Dari tadi Luhan tak henti-hentinya bergumam dan melagukan kata-katanya. Itu seperti sebuah morse. Kode untuk meminta bantuan kepada seseorang. Yayaya, langsung saja . Luhan sedang lapar.

"Makin lama. Aku makin kasihan denganmu bocah ekor kuda. Tidak hanya ikatan rambutmu yang aneh tapi ya tuhan suaramu... Lebih mengerikan daripada suara tikus"

Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun sangking sebalnya,"Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta dengan suaraku! Kau akan menarik kata-katamu nanti! Jadi lebih baik minta maaf!" . Setelah mendengar ancaman itu, Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sehingga terlihat seperti seorang idiot di mata Luhan.

"Oke, we stop in here. Aku ingin mencicipi makanan Eropa saat ini. Kau jaga mobil saja ya"

Si albino memparkirkan mobilnya sebelum keluar. Luhan yang tampak kesal juga mengikuti sang bintang dari belakang. Dia belum mau mati sia-sia karena kekurangan oksigen hanya untuk menjaga mobil. Luhan itu masih muda. Dia masih ingin menikmati masa-masa remajanya yang berharga . Bukan disia-siakan seperti menjaga mobil milik Sehun-pacar bohongannya. Hei itu terdengar seperti sebuah cerita buruk.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Eum,, kau menawarkan padaku?"

"Tidak- Aish Oh tuhan ya jelaslah aku sedang menawarkan padamu Lululuhannnn"

"Ah benar juga. Aku ingin, kue stoberi atau ice cream atau eum mungkin satu piring pudding stoberi juga lezat"

Sehun memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang wanita tinggi menghampirinya. Memegang balpoin dan note putih. Bersiap untuk mencatat.

"Tolong berikan 2 piring avocado sandwich dan coklat panas secepatnya"

Oke. Luhan tidak mau protes lagi. Dia sudah lelah untuk berdebat. JADI UNTUK APA CHANYEOL MENANYAKAN APA YANG INGIN LUHAN PESAN, JIKA PADA AKHIRNYA...

Pada akhirnya apa yang ingin Sehun makan-lah yang dipesan.

"Para pengunjung sekalian. Maafkan kami karena malam ini tidak ada hiburan . Para penyanyi tetap sedang berhalangan datang. Jadi, mungkin ada dari kalian yang mau menyumbangkan suara emasnya? Silahkan maju ke depan"

Sehun sedang memainkan ponsel, mengecek isi media sosialnya yang sudah lama tidak dimainkan. Sementara Luhan yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bosan. Dia benci dihiraukan.

"Apakah ada yang berminat?" orang yang tadi meminta maaf kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sebuah Ide baru muncul.

"SAYA! SAYA AKAN BERNYANYI!"

Sehun melotot. Bola matanya terasa hendak keluar. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Luhan ingin bernyanyi? Woah jangan sampai. Jangan sampai seisi cafe itu menertawakannya!

"Ah,iya. Anda yang disebelah sana silahkan kemari."

Dengan semangat namja bermata rusa itu melangkah ke depan. Dan dengan sangat tidak elit ia menebar senyum ke semua orang. _PD Sekali sih anak China satu ini-pikir Sehun._

"ah cek cek cek yo yo yoo -"

"-Baiklah aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk kalian semua! Jadi mohon diperhatikan ne"

 _Woah kini dia minta diperhatikan-pikir Sehun sekali lagi_

Jika saja sesuatu terjadi nantinya, seperti Luhan malu atau menyesal karena sudah menyubangkan suara, Sehun akan meninggalkannya disini sendirian! Ingat itu LULULUHAN _!_ Sehun tidak ingin malu karena dirimu!

Suara dentingan piano-pun terdengar dan Luhan mulai bernyanyi

Wǒ néng kànjiàn nǐ de shuāngyǎn tiàowàngzhe tiānbiān  
wú rén jiējiǎo wúshēng yǒngbào jìng jìng de ài zài ránshāo  
 _(I can see your eyes gazing at the horizon  
An empty street corner, a silent embrace, love is quietly ablaze)_

Rasanya Sehun benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari bocah yang sedang memegang microfon tersebut.

Woo~ I can hear your voice  
Woo~ I can hear you in my mind

Suara itu berbeda dari apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Halus, lembut dan juga merdu. Sehingga suara itu seakan bernyawa. Melimpahkan emosi yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini.

wǒ xiǎngqǐ zuìchū nǐ múyàng xiǎngqǐ bānbó de shíguāng  
nǐ zài wǒ shēn páng zhōngyú bù zài liúlàng  
wǒ xiǎngqǐ shúxī de jiēdào  
xiǎngqǐ shìqù dì měihǎo  
 _(_ _I think back to my first sight of you, think back to those mottled times  
With you by my side, I finally stopped wandering aimlessly  
I think back to those familiar streets  
Think back to the beautiful days that flew away)_

Sehun menghela nafasnya yang berat, dan entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengejek Luhan di mobil tadi. Setelah menghabiskan avocado sandwichnya nanti, Sehun benar-benar akan minta maaf.

yǒu yīgè dìfāng  
zhǐyǒu nǐ hé wǒ zhīdào

 _(_ _There is a place  
Only you and I know)_

Dan disana, anak keturunan China itu sedang menikmati kata-kata akhir dari lagu yang dia nyanyinya. _'_ _ **Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu'**_. Sehun merasa aneh mendengarnya. Suara itu seperti sedang menahan sesuatu agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

wǒ de xīntiào nǐ de wéixiào qiāoqiāo de gěi wǒ yīkào  
woo I can hear your voice  
woo nǐ shì yǒnghéng de tiāntáng  
 _(_ My heartbeat, your smile, it quietly gives me support  
Woo~ I can hear your voice  
Woo~ You are my eternal paradise _)_

Namun Luhan masih tetap bernyanyi. Melanjutkan kata demi kata yang tersusun apik di lagu itu. Tanpa disadari Sehun berdiri dan perlahan-lahan berjalan.

wǒ xiǎngqǐ zuìchū nǐ múyàng xiǎngqǐ bānbó de shíguāng  
nǐ zài wǒ shēn páng zhōngyú bù zài liúlàng  
wǒ xiǎngqǐ shúxī de jiēdào  
xiǎngqǐ shìqù dì měihǎo  
 _(I think back to my first sight of you, think back to those mottled times  
With you by my side, I finally stopped wandering aimlessly  
I think back to those familiar streets  
Think back to the beautiful days that flew away_)

Ada sekelebat memori yang berputar di kepalanya. Mengingatkan Sehun akan masa kecil dan seorang teman lama. Namun ingatan itu masih remang. Hanya ada suara aneh dan gambaran yang tak jelas.

yǒu yīgè dìfāng  
zhǐyǒu nǐ hé wǒ zhīdào  
 _( There is a place  
Only you and I know)_

Luhan-pun mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Membungkuk untuk berterimaksih karena semua pengunjung cafe bertepuk tangan. Saat hendak turun dari panggung kecil itu, ia menemukan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hei bukannya itu Aktor Sehun?!" seorang remaja berteriak

"Wah benar! Aku juga baru sadar kalau yang bernyanyi tadi adalah pacarnya!"

"Hei mereka benar-benar Sehun dan Lulu!"

"Bagaimana jika satu ciuman?! Cium! Cium! cium!"

Mereka hanya bisa diam. Orang-orang mendesak agar keduanya berciuman. Luhan tiba-tiba gugup namun laki-laki tinggi di depannya belum mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun.

"Bagaimana ini! Sehun sadarlah!"

Sehun masih bungkam

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Teriakan itu masih terdengar.

"Cium!"

"Cium!"

"Sehun bagaimana ini!-"

"cium!"

"YA! Sehun-aa! Sad-"

Seisi cafe itu terdiam. Dunia terasa berhenti di sekitar Luhan yang mematung. Otaknya belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Saraf-sarafnya lumpuh begitu saja.

Apa yang terjadi? Dia bermimpi kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata.

Luhan bisa merasakan,

Dia bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini...

Saat ini Sehun masih mencium bibirnya. Dan perlahan-lahan melumat bibir tipis itu.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Hey semua, buat Chapter 2 kemarin memang ada kesalahan yang membuat kalian bingung. Sebenarnya Luhan itu cowok. Tapi digambarkan seperti cewek karna mengambil sudut pandang Sehun secara tak langsung. Btw aku juga ga sadar loh kalau Luhan itu cowok xD


	4. Chapter 4

**STARLIGHT**

Cast : Sehun – Lu Han – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol –

Genre : Romance

Rate : T(akan berubah sewaktu-waktu)

WARNING! TYPO EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4 : LUHAN! LOOK AT ME!

"Kau benar-benar menciumnya?!"

"SSSTT! Pelankan suaramu bodoh!"

Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan memberi isyarat agar menurukan volume suaranya. Sementara korban pemukulan hanya mengerang kesakitan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Pasti Luhan merasa jijik sekarang"

"Wae? Kenapa dia harus merasa jijik. Aku yang normal saja tidak merasa apapun"

"Jadi maksudmu Luhan harus berbesar hati, begitu?"

"Eum aku ini tampan. Semua orang menginginkan aku sebagai pacar mereka. Jadi aku yakin Luhan sekarang sedang berbunga-bunga"

Chanyeol menganga dengan wajah tak percayanya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti Sehun yang sangat percaya diri? And see, dia bahkan tidak merasa malu saat _menyebut 'semua orang mengingkan aku sebagai pacar mereka'._ Okey lupakan. Dia sudah gila barangkali.

"Bagaimana reaksi oranglain saat melihat kalian berciuman?"

"Mereka bertepuk tangan. Sangat histeris"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa dia mati ditempat karna sudah dicium PRIA TAMPAN?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Waktu itu dia langsung keluar dan tidak pulang bersamaku. Saat sampai di rumah ternyata dia sudah tidur di kamar. Sudah kuduga, dia terlalu gugup"

Sehun kembali menikmati ice frappe miliknya yang mulai meleleh. Sementara coklat panas milik chanyeol belum disentuh samasekali semenjak dipesan 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ya tuhan. Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Seharusnya saat Luhan pergi, kau mengejarnya untuk minta maaf! Dan kenapa begitu percaya diri huh? Mungkin saja Luhan itu sakit hati saat kau berbuat tidak senonoh begitu!"

"Tidak senonoh apanya?"

"Kau duluan yang mencium bibirnya Tuan Oh! Kau lamban sekali mencerna kata-kataku"  
"Ah itu..."  
"Bahkan beritanya sudah menyebar di Internet. Mungkin kalian akan masuk nominasi sebagai pasangan yang terang-terangan berbuat mesum di depan publk!"

"HEI! Apa kau pikir aku mau menciumnya?! Orang-orang itu terus mendesakku!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Mendesak sih mendesak. Tapi sepertinya kau menikmati kan? Aku dengar kau melumat bibir Luhan!"

"Me-melumat?"

"Yeah! Karna itu aku ingin kau minta maaf padanya secepat mungkin. Ingat itu! Jangan sampai dia tidak mau lagi membantumu!"

Sehun diam dan menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya. Benarkah dia melumat bibr Luhan? Lalu apa Luhan marah? Atau dia senang karna ciuman itu?! HAAH demi Telinga Lebar si Chanyeol, kini Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Mungkin aku akan meminta maaf dua kali"  
Si tiang listrik mengerutkan alis, "maksudmu?" ia bertanya dan mulai menyerumput coklat panasnya.

"Suara Luhan sangat bagus. Dan aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia yang bernyanyi kemarin"

"PFFT! Sehunnie sudah mulai jatuh cinta kah? Aigoo, Sehun kecil sudah mulai berani cinta-cintaan. Kemarilah Hyung peluk"

"YAK! Aku serius! Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada siapapun,arra? Aku hanya sedang berpura-pura pacaran dengannya. Kan itu yang kau mau. Kita harus bersyukur karna tidak ada yang tahu kalau Luhan itu laki-laki."  
Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel. Mengecek apa ada pesan baru yang masuk atau tidak. Di layarnya tertulis ada puluhan pesan dari para wartawan atau tawaran untuk Sehun bermain film. Tapi bukan itu yang Chanyeol tunggu.

"Lihatlah. Wajah sedih dari seorang gay karna tidak ada pesan masuk dari Baekhyun. Wah, menjijikkan asal kau tau"

Setelah melontarkan kata-kata pedas itu, Sehun harus berbesar hati karna menerima jitakan keras dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak sadar dengan diri sendiri Tuan Ohh? Palingan sebentar lagi kau juga akan ikut-ikutan gay sepertiku!"

"MWO? Oh no, thanks. I will not!"

Chanyeol mendesah dan menggertakkan gigi saat melihat anak itu masih saja keras kepala. Namun tiba-tiba matanya memancarkan sinar aneh ketika melirik ponsel untuk kedua kalinya. Senyumnya yang melebar dan seperti orang kerasukan membuat sang aktor bergedik ngeri.

' _From : Baekkie Cantik_

 _Chanyeol-ssi, bagaimana nanti malam kita makan di tempat biasa? Jam 8 malam ne ^^ Baekkie akan menunggu'_

Mungkin selama 6 jam ke depan senyum itu tak akan hilang dari wajah idiotnya. Oke, itu semua karna Chanyeol memang sedang jatuh cinta mati-matian pada Baekhyun.

Dan hell! Sehun rasa bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri sebab melihat Chanyeol menciumi foto Baekhyun dengan semangat. Apa sebegitu cintanya sampai aneh seperti ini?

' _Jangan sampai aku sepertinya ya tuhan!' pekik Sehun dalam hati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya lewat cermin besar tersebut. Mata rusanya berkedip-kedip dan pipinya memerah saat menyadari bahwa gaya rambutnya sudah diubah.

"Chanyeol-ssi. Apa ini tidak terlalu...kewanita-wanitaan?"

Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan berdecak kagum karna anak itu benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaya rambut seperti ini. Rambutnya yang bewarna coklat diubah menjadi kemerahan namun masih menunjukkan sisi lembut. Karna memang sudah agak panjang, potongan rambutnya dirapikan dan dijadikan seperti style perempuan berambut pendek.

"Woah kau cantik sekali Lu!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak cantik"

"Lihatlah ke cermin. Kau itu cantik! Dan kujamin Sehun akan jatuh cinta padamu kkkk"

Luhan hanya diam dan tidak mengubris perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sehun semenjak malam itu.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Huh? Ah aniya. Hanya saja aku tidak suka saat seseorang menciumku seperti itu"

"Bagaimana cara dia menciummu?"

"Hei! Pertanyaan macam apa itu"

"hahaha, aku cuma bercanda."

Chanyeol melirik arloji mahal yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 5 sore. Dia harus bergegas sebelum jam 8 malam. Tentu saja karna Chanyeol tidak ingin terlambat saat bertemu Baekhyun.

"Well, ayo kita pergi ke toko pakaian untuk mencari pakaian untukmu. Sebentar lagi akan malam"

.

.

.

 **At Sehun's House. 7 PM**

Si pemilik rumah menikmati film yang tengan ia tonton. Baru-baru ini Sehun gemar sekali menonton film horor. Menurutnya film dengan genre seperti itu lebih baik daripada film yang selalu menceritakan kisah percintaan.

Sebenarnya sih, dia itu iri.

Sehun merasa kasihan pada dirinya karna selalu berakting untuk memerankan film romansa. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuat hatinya terpikat.

Bagaimana dengan cinlok? Cinta lokasi dengan pemeran wanita saat syuting? Oh tidak terimakasih. Sehun rasa dirinya belum bisa jatuh cinta dengan siapapun sampai saat ini. Atau mungkin dia itu...

"Aku pulangg"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, menemukan Luhan sedang berdiri sambil memegang beberapa tas belanjaan. Dan ada satu hal yang Sehun sadari setelah bertatapan dengan anak itu.

Gaya norak Luhan sudah berubah. Rambutnya tidak lagi dikucir satu karna poninya yang kepanjangan. Dan gaya berpakaian lelaki itu sudah menjadi sangat sangat sangat hebat. Cantik walaupun tidak menggunakan rok. Luhan nyaman dengan gaya barunya. Mungkin karna tidak terlalu dipaksakan ke arah gaya perempuan tulen.

"Kau-kau pulang?"

"Ya aku pulang. Selamat malam Sehun. Aku ingin tidur dulu"

Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Sementara Sehun dengan film horor yang masih berputar itu tiba-tiba berujar sebelum Luhan sampai ke kamar, "Luhan! Aku ingin kita bicara. Aku tunggu di meja makan dan kuberi kau waktu 15 menit untuk mandi"

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang masih mengaduk-aduk cairan di dalam panci kecil tersebut. Beberapa gelembung menjijikkan muncul di permukaan sup itu. Dan tidak perlu untuk mencicipinya, Luhan sudah bisa merasakan sup itu tidak cocok untuk dimakan.

"Apa ini? Racun untuk membunuhku?"  
Sehun melemparkan pandangan tajam andalannya."Ini cream sup! Jangan menghina masakkanku!"

Luhan menahan tawa yang daritadi sempat meledak. Kemudian dengan lucunya, namja itu menunjuk sup yang Sehun buat sambil bertanya,

"Apa kau yakin ini sup hah?"

"Diamlah! Kau siapkan saja makanan lain di meja. Sebentar lagi kita akan makan"

Dengan sebal Luhan mencibir dan memperhatikan mimik Sehun yang seperti kebingungan. Oh yasudahlah biarkan saja dia. Palingan nanti dia bisa merasakan betapa seramnya bentuk sup itu.

"Lu, Chanyeol tadi membelikan kue stroberi untukmu. Ambil di lemari gantung itu"

"WAH JINJA? AH AKU MENCINTAINYA!"

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat mood Luhan yang cepat sekali berubah. Terkadang dia seperti seekor rusa yang suka malu-malu, dan juga terkadang seperti singa yang suka berkata judes. Nah barutadi dia menghina masakan Sehun dengan nadanya yang sok , lalu secepat kilat berubah menjadi imut dengan suara centilnya.

"Lemari yang mana satu?"

"Yang di tengah "

"Oh tidak. Kau menguji tinggi badanku"

Luhan berusaha menggapai kue stoberi yang terletak di dalam lemari. Ia berjinjit dan berkali-kali melompat. Tapi tetap saja. Pendek ya pendek. Dia tidak bisa mengambilnya

"Aish, itu saja tidak bisa"

Deru nafas itu dapat Luhan rasakan. Sehun tengah berdiri di belakangnya dan membuat jantung lelaki itu memburu dengan cepat. Mereka tidak saling berpandangan tapi kenapa Luhan merasakan bahwa Sehun sedang mencoba memeluknya. Dan saat itu juga, tangan besar milik Sehun bertengger dibahu luhan dan membuatnya menahan diri karna dugaaannya mungkin benar.

Bagaimana ini? Sehun akan memeluknya? Padahal mereka tidak sedang berada di luar saat ini. Jadi kan tidak usah repot-repot berakting seperti pasangan kekasih.

Atau, apa Sehun benar-benar menyukainya?

Ah bagaimana ini! Sebentar lagi ... Sebentar lagi Sehun akan...

Satu detik lagi Sehun akan...

Memelu...-

"Hei. Menyingkirlah. Bagaimana aku bisa mengambil kue nya kalau kau menghalangiku seperti ini!"

Mungkin maksud Luhan adalah, Sebentar lagi Sehun akan...

' _ **Menyuruhnya menyingkir untuk mengambil kue'**_

.

.

.

"Luhan. Kau marah ya padaku?"

Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan kue stroberinya beralih memandangi Sehun sejenak.

"Tidak. Tapi aku masih menginginkan permintaan maaf darimu"

"Oke. Dari semalam aku juga ingin mengatakan ini.. Aku minta maaf karna sudah menghina suaramu seperti tikus.. Well, aku sangat suka mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu _'Somewhere only we know'_ itu. Sangat menghayati sekali! Dan ini sebuah pujian"

"Terimakasih. Asal kau tau seseorang akan bernyanyi lebih baik saat mereka mendalami lagu itu"

"Kau kemarin hampir menangis. Kenapa?"

Sehun mendongak untuk memperhatikan wajah Luhan agar terlihat lebih jelas. Dari ekor matanya yang dipandangi juga sedang mencuri pandang.

"Oh itu.. Itu karna aku ingin cepat-cepat menemukan seseorang. Aku benar-benar merindukannya"

"Nugu?"

"Aku lupa. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Heum yah... aku rasa begitu. Tapi mungkin sekarang tidak lagi.."

Sehun mangut-mangut, ia mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang Luhan katakan. Sorot matanya tampak melemas. Dan dengan jelas Sehun bisa menangkap semua. Sehun tahu apa yang sedang Luhan rasakan. Karna ia juga merasakannya.

"Oh ya. Soal ciuman itu, aku juga minta maaf. Waktu itu orang-orang mendesak dan aku-"

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Aku sudah melupakannya"

Salahkah Luhan mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kenapa Sehun merasa dirinya tidak dalam keadaan baik saat si anak China berkata demikian.

Atau, mungkin karna cream sup yang Sehun muntahkan tadi? Jadi tiba-tiba moodnya tidak enak. Ayolah hun, itu tidak ada kaitannya.

"Ah benar. Kau sudah melupakannya "

"Kau jangan salah paham saat aku tiba-tiba lari keluar waktu itu. Sebenarnya yaah, aku sedang merajuk. Kan kau tidak memesan kue stoberi untukku! Jadi aku malas melihat wajah jelekmu itu Sehun-ah. Bukan karna aku gugup ataupun marah, oke!"

"Jelas sekali. Kau berbohong kalau berkata seperti itu"

"Bohong apanya?"

"Tunggu dulu..."

Sehun memajukan wajahnya ke arah Luhan yang duduk di depannya saat ini. Anak keturunan China itu sudah menegang seperti patung melihat perlakuan Sehun . Tapi apa dia akan dipermainkan lagi seperti tadi? Sehun tidak mungkin akan menci-

Tidak

Tidak

Oh Tidak...

Itu ciuman kedua mereka.

Namun sehun hanya mengecup sekilas. Tidak seperti kemarin.. Hal ini seperti sengatan listrik bagi yang terkena imbas. Luhan eror seketika. Belum merespon apa yang sudah terjadi.

"YYAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"  
"Lihatlah. Kau marah. Jelas sekali kemarin itu kau meninggalkanku karna kau marah. Mana mungkin karna merajuk karna dibelikan kue"

Luhan mengerang frustasi kemudian berdiri. Melototi Sehun dan kembali berubah menjadi si cantik yang suka marah. Ia mengambil piring tempat kue stroberi tadi untuk dibawa ke kamar. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi Sehun memperingatkan,

"Luhan. Kue nya sudah habis. Apalagi yang mau kau makan huh? Piringnya?"

.

.

.

 **11 Pm At Sehun's Bedroom.**

"Yeoboseyo? Syukurlah akhirnya ibu menelpon!"

" _Sehun-ah berhentilah bicara seakan-akan ibu ini belum pernah menelponmu"_

"Bukan belum pernah. Tapi jarang sekali menelpon. Apa ibu tidak rindu padaku?"

Sehun menenggelamkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Badannya terasa sangat segar sehabis mandi tadi. Jika sudah seperti ini sih, dia yakin kalau nanti tidurnya akan nyenyak.

" _kau lucu sekali sayang. Tentu saja ibu rindu padamu. Tapi kan kau tau sendiri di sini ibu sangat sibuk"_

"AH baiklah. Arraseo arraseo"

" _Hei! Ibu membaca artikel di Internet tadi. Dan kau masuk ke dalam berita terhangat. Kau mencium Luhan ya?Beritanya bahkan menyebar sampai ke China"_

"MWO? CHINA?"

" _IYA benar sekali! Ibu sangat senang asal kau tau"_

"Ibu,, ibu senang? Harusnya ibu marah karna aku sudah mencium adik iparku sendiri"

" _adik ipar? Siapa? Luhan?"_

"Iya.. siapa lagi kalau bukan dia"

" _Oh tuhan . siapa yang bilang dia adik iparmu? Luhan itu calon suami mu!"_

"HAH? Tapi Luhan bilang..."

" _Aduh Sehun. Luhan itu susah sekali disuruh pindah ke Seoul. Jadi ya, ibunya dan ibu sepakat untuk mengelabui dia. Jangan beritahu dia oke? Rahasiakan ini"_

Sehun seketika meloncat dari posisi berbaringnya. Ada sedikit rasa senang yang menyengat emosi namja kulit putih itu, sehingga ia menyahut sang ibu dengan nada bahagia..

"Jinja? Jadi dia tidak tahu?"

"Benarr. Ah satu hal lagi, kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitas Luhan huh? "

"Bisa hancur karirku kalau semua orang tau Luhan itu adalah Namja. Lagipula dia kan cantik. Semua orang menyangka dia itu perempuan bu"

" _Hahaha benarkah? Luhan itu memang cantik."_

Kali ini Sehun setuju dengan ibunya. Luhan memang sangat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita korea yang kebanyakan operasi plastik.

" _.. Ah iya Sehun-ah,-lain kali jangan berciuman saja. Itu sudah pasaran"_

"..."

" _Perkosa saja Luhan di depan umum. Ibu yakin nanti kalian akan jadi pasangan terpanas di tahun ini"_

" _..."_

Belum sempat membalas perkataan gila sang ibu, wanita kepala empat itu sudah mengakhiri sambungan telepon _._ Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menujukkan wajah tidak percayanya.

Nyonya Oh sudah benar-benar vulgar sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruh anaknya berbuat seperti itu? Oh tuhan, Sehun masih terlalu Normal untuk melakukan hal itu dengan Luhan.

"Sehun! Buka pintunya cepat! Kumohon!"  
Belum sempat sadar dari lamunannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menggedor pintu kamar Sehun berkali-kali. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau itu Luhan. Aish. Panjang umur ternyata. Baru saja tadi dibicarakan, eh sudah muncul ke permukaan.

Mau tak mau Sehun harus membuka pintu kamar dan terkejut saat Luhan masuk tanpa izin.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa ?!"  
Luhan masuk ke dalam selimut. Menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya seperti kepompong. Sehun hanya bisa berkacak pinggang. Melihat aneh bocah 18 tahun di depannya itu sudah seperti orang kesetanan.

"Itu.. ada perempuan berambut panjang dan bajunya putih . Kulihat darah di kepalanya! Itu Hantu! Huaaa hantuuu!"

Ranjang empuk itu luhan pukul dengan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan. Apa tadi katanya? Hantu?

"Dimana ada hantu? Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Manaada hantu di rumah orang tampan!"

"Aku serius! Ada hantu di tv! Dan tv nya menyala padahal belum aku hidupkan!"

Ah masalah ini ternyata. Jelas saja tv nya tidak mati. Sehun belum mematikan film hantu yang tadi ia tonton. Karna saat melihat Luhan masuk ke kamar saat pulang berbelanja, Sehun langsung buru-buru beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak.

"itu Cuma film Lu. Sudahlah, jangan takut lagi. Kan Cuma film"

Luhan mengintip dari balik sudah berair karna ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya aku ingin tidur di sini. Kau tidur saja di sofa. Temani aku! Kumohon"

"What? Aku tidur di sofa? Hei ini kamarku! Seharusnya kau yang di tidur di sana!"

"Huaa Sehun. Aku tidak mau tidur di sana. Nanti aku diculik hantu. Aku takut!"

Sehun mendesah. Luhan memang seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Hantu di dalam tv saja dia takut. Tingkat khayalannya terlalu tinggi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa"  
"Kumohon. Sekali ini saja. Mengalahlah pada anak kecil"

"Tidak akan! Begini saja, biar adil... aku tidur di sebelah mu. Otte?"

Luhan diam dan tampak berpikir. Ia memainkan ujung selimut tebal itu karna tak mau terihat malu-malu.

"Kita ini kan laki-laki. Wajar saja kan kalau tidur bersama. Kau jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh dulu."

"Um baiklah. Tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuhku oke!"

Sehun tertawa sangat keras. Sangking tak tahannya menahan tawa, Sehun sampai memegangi perutnya dan tak berhenti selama 3 menit. Luhan memang sangat percaya diri sekali. Dasar rusa liar!

Tiba-tiba perkataan ibu tadi berputar di kepala Sehun. Okey, ini saat yang tepat untuk mengerjai Luhan kalau dia mau. Sehun bisa menakut-nakuti Luhan dan membuat anak itu tidak bisa tidur. Tapi pasti pada akhirnya Sehun yang akan repot. Ah sudahlah, buang-buang waktu saja.

"Ah iya Sehun. Kau bisa tidak menghubungi Chanyeol? Ini darurat"

"Ponselku ada di balik bantal. Telpon saja sendiri"

Sehun meringsut ke atas ranjang. Ikut berbaring di samping Luhan yang sedang mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya.

"Hallo? Chanyeol?"

" _Ahhh iya Hunn"_

"ini aku ne untuk kue nya! Aku suka"

" _Ahh eugh, kueeh apahh eumm"_

Mereka bertatapan satu sama -sama merasa aneh dengan suara chanyeol yang menggelikan.

Ada apa dengan si tiang listrik itu? Dia mendesah?. Sehun-pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan dan memberi isyarat agar Luhan menambah volume suara ponsel.

"Kue yang kau titip pada Sehun itu. Kue stoberi"

"Eungggh, Ah baekkieh kau nikmat sekaiih... iya disanaa ah. Luhan aku , akuh tidak membelikanmu kue eughh"

Luhan rasa keringatnya sudah mengalir deras di dahinya. Chanyeol benar-benar sedang melakukan 'hal itu' dengan bekhyun saat ini? Oh sial sial sial! Sehun sudah merinding ketika mendengar suara desahan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan-pun mengakhiri telponnya dan memberikan ponsel itu pada Sehun.

"Menjauhlah. Aku ingin tidur!"

Luhan berkata dengan nada gugup. Sementara Sehun hanya mengikuti tanpa protes. Ia menjauh dan juga ikut berbaring-seperti yang Luhan lakukan.

Memang benar, rasa berdebar-debar timbul di antara keduanya. Salahkan Sehun sih yang membohongi Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa kue itu pemberian Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mengirimi pesan pada managernya itu, agar mengiyakan saat Luhan bertanya tentang kue stoberi.

Tapi apa karna sedang _'melakukan hal itu'_ si Chanyeol jadi lupa? Masa ingatannya hilang gara-gara mendesah sih?

" _Perkosa saja Luhan di depan umum. Ibu yakin nanti kalian akan jadi pasangan terpanas di tahun ini"_

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu kembali muncul di otak Sehun. Ia melirik Luhan yang tengah membelakanginya. Mata coklat tajam milik sang aktor berhenti tepat di leher putih yang sedang terekspos.

Buru-buru sehun menggeleng dan kembali memejamkan mata. Tidak, dia normal. Dia benar-benar normal! Dan tidak akan melakukan sesuatu di luar batas pada laki-laki lain!

Namun.. kenapa saat berada di samping Luhan ia merasa sedang bersama seorang gadis? Lihatlah, jantungnya saja berdeba seperti itu. Apa ini wajar huh ?

' _ **Apa aku harus memerkosa anak ini?'**_

' **Lagian kan dia tidak tahu kalau kami nantinya akan dinikahkan'**

' **Aku buat saja dia merasa bersalah pada kakaknya. Kekeke, rencana bagus sih'**

' **YA AMPUN OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN'**

Sehun mengacak rambut penuh frustasi dan entah kenapa banyak sekali bisikkan setan yang menganggu hati dinginnya itu.

Pada akhirnya ia kembali berkata dalam hati ...

' _ **MAAFKAN AKU LUHAN MUNGKIN AKU HARUS MEMPERKOSAMU!'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TO BE CONTINUE

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BAGI YANG UDAH REVIEW. UM GIMANA YA BAGUSNYA UNTUK NEXT CHAP? ADUH SEHUNNYA LABIL NIH GUYS XD

TAPI ASAL KALIAN TAHU YA KALAU SEHUN ITU SEBENARNYA...

SEBENARNYA DIA...

AH RAHASIA DEH XD TUNGGU NEXT CHAP AJA YA .

KITA LIHAT APA SEHUN BERHASIL MELANCARKAN RENCANANYA ATAU TIDAK. KALIAN SETUJU GAK NIH KALAU SEHUNNYA GITU-GITUIN LUHAN?

OKE JIAYOU!


	5. Chapter 5

**STARLIGHT**

Cast : Sehun – Lu Han – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol –

Genre : Romance

Rate : T(akan berubah sewaktu-waktu)

WARNING! TYPO EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5 : Gay aniya!

.

.

Luhan bangkit dari posisi tidur lalu mengucek matanya yang terasa sedikit berat. Namja itu menguap dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya agar terasa lebih rileks.

Ia memandangi sekeliling dengan tatapan heran.

Ah ya, ini kamar lupa kalau semalam mereka berdua tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya yang sempat hilang, Luhan bangkit kemudian melirik sisi ranjang yang lain. Mencoba untuk memastikan apakah Sehun masih di alam mimpi atau tidak.

Namun, Sehun tidak ada di sana. Ranjang besar itu kosong.

Kemana dia? Apa sudah pergi sepagi ini?

Luhan-pun menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Kenapa dia harus peduli dengan Sehun? Toh anak itu juga tidak ada pedulinya ke Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria kulit putih yang tengah berbalut dengan handuk. Menyadari Sehun yang half-naked, buru-buru Luhan berbalik dan menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Merah dan panas.

"A-ah, ne."

Sehun dengan santainya berjalan ke arah lemari. Mencari beberapa potong pakaian yang akan dia gunakan. Melihat Luhan yang masih membelakanginya, sang aktor berdehem dua kali.

"Luhan kau tidak mau mandi? Badanmu pasti sudah terasa lengket, kan?"

"..."

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Sakit? apanya?"

"itu. aku sedang membicarakan tubuh bagian bawahmu"

Luhan membalikkan badan. Kemudian menatap Sehun yang baru mengenakan singlet.

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas!"

Setelah menelan ludah dengan payah, namja bermata rusa itu menundukkan kepala. Sehun yang melihat tingkah anak itu berusaha menahan tawa sebisa mungkin.

Luhan terlihat gugup. Jelas sekali ia tampakkan dari raut wajahnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mencoba untuk memberikan tatapan sayu agar Luhan mudah untuk percaya.

"Kita. Kau dan aku sudah melakukan hal di luar batas tadi malam."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia meneguk air liur. Anak itu belum benar-benar mengerti akan apa yang sedang Sehun ucapkan.

Karna tak mendapat respon, si pria tinggi menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Mengajaknya duduk di tepi ranjang. Mendapat perlakuan itu, Luhan hanya mengikuti kemana Sehun menariknya tanpa memberontak sedikitpun.

"Luhan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu. Kau tak perlu takut menghadapi kenyataan"

"Se...Sehun"

"Kita berdua sama-sama terpengaruh oleh nafsu. Ini semua salahku yang begitu saja terpengaruh olehmu"

"Olehku? Sehun tolong jangan main-main"

"Kau yang memintaku melakukannya. Cobalah ingat baik-baik. Kau mendesah selama dua jam sambil menyebut namaku"

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Sehun aku tidak mungkin-!"

Mata luhan memerah, ia menggigit bibir bawah dan menahan kata-katanya yang sempat terputus.

"Luhan, jika terjadi sesuatu aku akan bertangung jawab. Kalau perlu, kita akan menikah."

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang daritadi bergetar hebat. Kemudian ia juga menyentuh bahu sempit itu dan menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti memberi keyakinan pada diri Luhan .

"Sehun. Kau-kau akan menikah dengan kakakku. Bagaimana bisa aku... aku tidak bisa"

"Kita akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti"

"Tidak! Jangan... Kita lupakan saja apa yang terjadi semalam. Kau harus tetap menikah dengannya. Jadi biarkan hal ini menjadi rahasia kita, Aku.. aku minta maaf"

Setelah beberapa jeda, tangis Luhan pecah. Ia menangis terseguk-seguk dengan air mata yang deras membasahi pipinya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu juga merasa iba. Ia tak habis pikir jika Luhan akan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Ya mungkin seharusnya Luhan memarahi Sehun. Atau mungkin, menendang si Albino sampai mati. Tapi Kenapa Luhan hanya pasrah begini?

Aneh.

Tak mau pikir panjang, Sehun pun memberanikan diri untuk melakukannya. Memeluk Luhan..

Ia mengumpulkan keberanian di sela-sela rasa malu yang tengah ia menenangkan dengan mengelus rambut Luhan seperti anak anjing.

"Luhan... itu terjadi di luar kesadaran kita berdua. Jangan bersedih ne? Aku dan kau sama-sama tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi"

Karna tak mendapatkan jawaban, Sehun anggap Luhan mengerti akan omongannya. Salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

Dan satu senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajah tampan Sehun. Ia berhasil membuat Luhan takluk padanya.

Ah ya, kalian harus tahu jika tak ada yang terjadi antara mereka di malam itu. Sehun yang hampir kehilangan kendali buru-buru meninggalkan Luhan yang tertidur dan memilih untuk bermalam di sofa.

Dan kenapa ia masih membohongi diri sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang yang normal?

Padahal pria normal tidak mungkin berniat meniduri seorang pria juga,kan?

Tanpa sehun sadari, dia melirik leher dan pinggang Luhan saat hendak keluar kamar tadi malam. Dan itu dia lakukan berkali-kali.

BERKALI-KALI.

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit? Selangkangan ku bahkan tidak nyeri sedikitpun"

"Itu...itu karna sshh, itu mungkin pertama kalinya untukmu? Jadi mungkin di awal-awal tak ada rasa sakit"

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku pernah membaca artikel kalau yang pertama kali itulah yang akan membuat kita merasakan kesakitan"

"Kau membaca hal seperti itu?!"

"Ah ano~ um ,Masa kau tidak kesakitan?"

"Aku yang memasukimu, jadi mana mungkin aku kesakitan"

Sontak Luhan berdiri, menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Matanya yang sedikit sembab mengerling dan berkedip lucu.

"KAU! KAU MEMASUKI KU?!"

"aha. Jadi kau pikir kita tidak memasukkan penis ke dalam salah satu lubang milik kita?"

"Demi apapun aku tidak memikirkan hal itu!"

"Bahkan aku klimaks di dalam tubuhmu. Dan hei! kau bilang tak mau lagi mengungkitnya!"

Kening luhan mengerut, terasa pening. Sementara Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya.

Ya ampun, anak itu pasti gila sekarang. Sehun membuat Luhan menjadi objek hiburan yang akan membuatnya tertawa secara diam-diam.

Melihat Luhan yang seperti ini entah kenapa sangat sangat sangat menghiburnya!

"Okey! Hentikan! Aku mau kita lupakan hal ini. Dan kumohon jangan mengungkitnya. Aku, sungguh tidak tahan asal kau tahu"

"Ah kalau masalah itu, kita harus membuat perjanjian dulu"

"SHENME?! Maksudku, perjanjian apa huh?"

"Kau, kau tidak boleh menganggu hidupku dan tidak boleh berisik. Jangan banyak bicara. Dan jangan membuat kekacauan."

Luhan melemparkan pandangan horor. Aish, Sehun si satan. Dia benar-benar seseorang dengan keribadian buruk.

"Heol, tak perlu menyuruhku untuk melakukannya aku juga akan jaga jarak dari hidupmu!"

Oke, perkelahian dimulai. Dan apa mereka tidak merasa canggung?

Walaupun ini hanya skenario yang Sehun buat untuk menakut-nakuti Luhan, But, come on Hun. Setidaknya tunjukkanlah sedikit kemampuan kau seharusnya memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik.

Karena merasa badannya agak berkeringat, Sehun bangkit dari ranjang. Melanjutkan acara berpakaiannya yang sempat terhenti. Dan Luhan, masih berdiri. Menghadap jendela agar tidak melihat wajah jelek Sehun yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan saat kau mendesah, kau menyebut namaku lebih baik daripada Chanyeol yang memanggil nama Baekhyun"

Mengingat-ingat suara Chanyeol yang menjijikan, membuat Luhan mengira-ngira, _seperti apa suaraku tadi malam?_ Dia ingin menangis karna benar-benar malu memikirkan hal itu.

"Sehun-ah faster shhhs ahh" Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan. Membisikkan seakan-akan Luhan mengatakan itu padanya tadi malam.

Karna merasa Sehun sedang mempermainkannya. Dengan kesal Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh. Ia sedikit menarik-narik singlet yang namja itu kenakan.

Namun, kenapa?

Luhan rasa ia sedang memegang sebuah kain ditangannya. Sementara Sehun sudah menjerit dan mengatakan, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LU!"

Kain yang ditangannya itu handuk kan?

Luhan meneguk air liur. Perlahan-lahan dia berbalik 75o untuk melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang.

Kenapa Sehun berteriak? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Dan...

"LUHAN! KEMBALIKAN HANDUKNYA SEKARANG!"  
Sehun menutup-nutupi area bagian bawahnya yang terkspos. Dan Luhan masih berdiri di sana, dengan menatap wajah Sehun kemudian pandangannya turun lalu turun lagi ke bawah.

Dan saat itu baru dia sadari bahwa, handuk milik Sehun sudah ia tanggalkan dengan paksa saat menarik-kemudian-mendorong si Albino.

Luhan buru-buru melempar benda putih itu ke wajah Sehun sambil berteriak dengan keras,

"KYA! PUNYAMU SANGAT BESAR OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kelas barunya dengan langkah gontai. Mengambil kursi paling belakang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja. Ini hari pertama masuk kuliah, namun sepertinya anak itu tidak menikmatinya sama sekali.

Selama berjam-jam ia mengikuti pelajaran dengan malas, penjelasan sang dosen hanya masuk ke telinga kanan, kemudian keluar dari telinga kiri. Luhan tidak bisa fokus sedikitpun.

"Kau, Lulu? Kekasih Oh Sehun?"

Seorang pria berdiri di samping Luhan yang sedang mengemasi peralatannya ke dalam tas. Sebenarnya Luhan sama sekali belum berkenalan ke teman sekelasnya, ia hanya melamun tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk berbincang satu sama lain.

"Aku benarkan? Kau Lulu?"

Mungkin karna tak mendapat balasan, si pria tinggi kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Lalu dengan malas Luhan mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah pria dengan aroma mint itu.

"Iya. Ada apa?"

Menjaga privasinya adalah salah satu hal yang sangat penting. Luhan tidak boleh memperlihatkan sisi kejantanannya. Semua orang masih mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan. Seorang perempuan yang sedang berpacaran dengan Sehun.

"AH! Kenapa tidak ada yang sadar jika seorang Lulu bisa sekelas dengan mereka"

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Di kelas ini, baru aku yang tahu kalau kau adalah Lulu. Makanya, copot maskermu itu"

"Jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku ingin hidup tenang tanpa ditanyai hal aneh. Kenapa kau bisa mengenaliku huh?"

"Aku?" Pria itu menunjuk dirinya. "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku sering memperhatikan fotomu di internet"

Luhan memperbaiki letak masker hitamnya yang melorot. Karna merasa tidak aman,dia juga mengenakan kacamata. Melemparkan senyum pada si pria(walaupun pria itu tidak bisa melihatnya) kemudian meminta izin untuk keluar.

"Aku pulang dulu"

"Pulang? Kau tidak mau mengerjakan tugas?"

"Ha?" Luhan berhenti dan membalikkan badan "Tugas apa?"

"Bukannya tadi dosen Kim menyuruh kita untuk membuat artikel singkat tentang Korea?"  
"Oh. Aku akan mengerjakannya nanti di rumah"  
"But Lu, ini tugas kelompok. Kita satu team. Jadi isi artikelnya harus sama"

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit lama, akhirnya Luhan menunda niat untuk pulang lebih awal. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai mahasiswa buruk karna tidak mengerjakan tugas di hari pertamanya berkuliah.

"Bubble tea?"

"Ung!"

Si pria tinggi mengangguk dengan senyum cerahnya. Ia menarik tangan Luhan namun Luhan menepisnya terlebih dahulu karna orang itu membuatnya terkejut

"aw, maaf"

"Tak apa. Jadi kita sekarang ke kedai bubble tea? Kau yakin mengerjakan tugas di tempat seperti itu akan membuat kita fokus?"

"Jangan khawatir. Tempatnya tidak berisik"

Luhan mangut-mangut. Masih berdiri di depan kelas dengan kakinya yang sudah terasa penat karna berdiri terlalu lama. Ia melirik jam tangan coklatnya dan mendapati sebentar lagi hari akan sore.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi-, eng aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"ahh, namaku?-"

"-Panggil saja Kris. Aku Kris"

.

.

.

"Kita dapat tawaran iklan bagus. Kau akan suka karna ini merk mahal"

"hah? Apa?"

"Aku bilang, kalau aku sudah menyetujui syuting iklan untukmu lusa besok"

Dengan malas Sehun melempar ponselnya ke samping. Kemudian menghempaskan diri di kepala kursi mobil dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Chanyeol menghela nafas, sedangkan Sehun sudah memperlihatkan wajah muaknya.

"Kenapa lagi huh? Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku ingin muntah"

Perilaku bocah itu makin aneh belakangan ini. Well, mungkin karna moodnya sedang buruk.

"Kau menunggu Luhan mengirim pesan?"

Sehun kembali menatap Chanyeol dari sudut matanya.

"Bukan Luhan"

"Jadi siapa?

"Jangan banyak tanya. Lebih baik kau diam sebelum aku bertanya tentang apa yang kalau lakukan dengan Baekhyun di malam hari"

"Oh, kalau soal itu.. kami berbagi cinta"

"Sial! Kau mengakuinya?"

"Apa? Kau itu teman baikku. Jadi untuk apa aku menutup-nutupi darimu"

"Kau mendesah dan membuat Luhan ketakutan"

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian memperlambat laju mobil yang ia kendarai.

"Lihatkan? Kau bahkan mengkhawatirkan Luhan"

Sehun berdesis, ingin rasanya dia mencekik leher Chanyeol kemudian membuang jasad sahabatnya itu jauh-jauh ke tengah laut.

"Minta maaflah pada Luhan nanti. Ini bukan karna aku peduli padanya. Tapi kita masih membutuhkan anak itu. Jadi kau harus—"

"Iya aku mengerti. Soal desahan, apa suaraku seksi?"

"Seksi pantatmu. Aku merinding dan tidak bisa tidur dengan Luhan malam itu" 

Chanyeol mengerem mobil audy nya secara mendadak. Membuat tubuh Sehun agak terpelanting sedikit ke depan. Memutar badan ke belakang kemudian membuat Sehun kaget adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan dengan baik.

"KAU—KAU JUGA MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI—MAKSUDKU SEPERTI AKU DAN BAEKKIE? KALIAN TIDUR SATU RANJANG DAN DAN APA YANG TERJADI?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Karna suara desahanmu itu aku buru-buru pindah ke sofa! Eh aww menjijikan!"

"Hei! Kau pasti sudah turn on kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan tawanya yang sangat keras. Membuat Sehun berpikir lama kenapa dia harus punya teman seperti Chanyeol? Apa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih waras dan seharusnya menjadi manager Sehun saat ini huh?

"Diam dan antarkan aku ke kedai Bubble Tea! Aku bosan mendengar celotehanmu!"

.

.

.

Luhan mengetikkan beberapa kata di badan pesan. Mengetik-menghapus-kemudian mengetik lagi-dan menghapusnya lagi.

Uh bagaimana ini? Sudah hampir jam 4 sore dan dia takut Sehun akan mencarinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Mencarinya? Aduh tidak mungkin!

Sehun tidak mungkin akan mencarinya apalagi mengkhwatirkannya kan?

Jadi buru-buru Luhan membuang niatnya untuk mengirimi pesan ke Sehun , kemudian memilih fokus pada Kris yang dari tadi memanggil namanya.

"AH ya! Ada apa? Bubble tea ini enak kok!"

"Hei~" Kris tertawa melihat respon Luhan yang berlebihan "Aku sudah menanyakan hal itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang pertanyaannya kenapa kau gelisah heum?"

"Hah! Aku lupa. Hehe, aku—aku sedang memeriksa berita tentang korea di internet! Ah ya, memeriksa berita untuk tugas kita!"

Kris mengangguk seperti mengerti tentang Luhan yang terlihat linglung. Pria perawakan tinggi itu kembali membaca tugas yang akan mereka kerjakan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui tentang korea?"

"Aku tidak tau apapun"

"Hah?"

Luhan terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Aku ini orang China. Sama seperti mu"

"Oh? Benarkah?"

Kris mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan. Kemudian kembali menyedot bubble tea rasa coklatnya yang ia pesan beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Luhan, dia memesan rasa taro.

"Hei, ini enak! Di china aku belum pernah merasakan ini"

"Tentu saja enak. Aku akan sering-sering membawamu kemari lain kali. Eung, ngomong-ngomong Sehun tidak akan marah kan?"

Luhan memutar bola mata karna baginya Sehun bukanlah alasan Luhan untuk tidak bersenang-senang

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia tidak punya alasan untuk marah"

"Aku pikir Sehun akan marah karna pacar cantiknya aku ajak minum bubble tea"

"Lol, its funny Kris!"

Setelah mengerjakan tugas mereka melalui beberapa perdebatan, akhirnya Luhan merasa lega karna tugas itu terselesaikan dalam waktu 30 menit.

Di kedai bubble tea yang cukup luas tersebut, ternyata sedang diadakan event kecil-kecilan. Seorang pelayan mengumumkan itu kepada Luhan dan Kris saat mereka hendak meninggalkan meja.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba memecahkan kode seperti ini"

"Kita coba saja dulu. Aku sedikit berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini."

"Kau seperti hacker saja"

Kris tertawa melihat Luhan yang menggodanya dengan nada mengejek. Mata rusa milik anak itu bekedip-kedip saat melihat sebuah brangkas di depannya. Walaupun tertutup kacamata namun tetap saja Luhan kelihatan sangat cantik dengan matanya yang seperti orang kebingungan.

"Umm, bagaimana dengan 54786?"

Kris mengetikkan 5 digit angka dan brangkas itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Kodenya salah.

Lalu mereka mencoba lagi, untuk yang kedua.

Dan lagi-lagi masih salah.

Beberapa kali mereka mencoba dengan beberapa angka acak, pintu brangkasnya tidak terbuka. Luhan mendesah malas, ia benci menebak seperti ini.

Namun tampaknya, Kris sangat antusias dalam hal menebak. Luhan melihatnya sangat bersemangat karna daritadi bocah tinggi itu terus-terusan bergumam pelan.

"Coba lagi dengan 11111! Ayo kita coba semua angka dengan 5 digit!"

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan kedai bubble tea, dan sebelum turun Chanyeol mengingatkan pada Sehun untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di tempat seperti ini.

"Aku dan baekhyun ada janji malam ini.. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama."

"Oh tuhan, apa kalian akan melakukan itu lagi? Kasihan baekhyun! Lubangnya bisa-bisa melebar karna penis besarmu itu!"

"Hei! Jaga omonganmu! Aku dan baekhyun memang sudah berpacaran tapi bukan berarti aku akan meniduri anak itu tiap saat!"

Sehun membuka pintu mobil, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang sedang membayangkan betapa manisnya kenangannya bersama Baekhyun tadi malam.

Mulai dari acara makan malam mereka.

Mulai dari saat Chanyeol menyatakan peerasaannya(ternyata Baekhyun juga seorang gay).

Lalu saat Baekhyun diantar Chanyeol pulang dan sang pemilik rumah mengajak Chanyeol untuk singgah.

Juga saat Chanyeol menyudutkan baekhyun ke dinding kemudian menciumi leher pacarnya dengan, ugh! Sangat bernafsu!

"Oke.. oke aku mengerti! Tolong singkirkan wajah hornymu itu dariku dan ayo kita ke dalam. Hanya sebentar!. Aku tidak suka sendirian dan duduk seperti orang bodoh dengan segelas bubble tea"

Chanyeol pun memparkirkan mobilnya di salah satu area kosong, kemudian masuk dengan Sehun yang terlihat tak sabar mencicipi minuman kesukaannya.

Setelah memilih tempat duduk yang pas, perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun. Seperti sedang mengadakan suatu perlombaan.

"Oh, itu event memecahkan kode brangkas"

"uh? Oh.. tidak penting"

Walaupun Sehun rasa tidak penting, namun berkali-kali matanya melirik ke arah dua orang yang tengah membelakanginya-mereka yang sedang mengikuti lomba.

Salah satu di antara dua orang itu menjerit karna mungkin tebakan mereka salah untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan yang satunya lagi, hanya merendahkan bahu. Mereka sudah menyerah.

Namun tiba-tiba kedua mata sipit Sehun melebar saat kedua orang itu berbalik dan sang karyawan kedai menyatakan mereka tidak bisa lagi menebak. Itu Luhan ! Dan dia sedang bersama laki-laki lain.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu mengisyaratkan agar Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan kacamata. _'Jangan sampai orang-orang menyadari Luhan sedang bersama orang lain. Dan jangan sampai Luhan menyadari keberadaan kita!'_

Sehun yang mengerti akan maksud dari Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil daftar menu di mejannya kemudian menutupi wajahnya dari Luhan dan si pria asing yang sedang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Lu, apa kau tidak ingin mengabari pacarmu?"

"Ha? Pacar?"

"Sehun,,, Oh Sehun.. Pacarmu" Kris berbisik di telinga Luhan. Namun bisikkan itu masih bisa didengar oleh telinga tajam Chanyeol dan juga si bocah albino. Luhan dan Kris berhenti di depan mereka. Kira-kira sejauh 5 meter.

"Ah ya! Tentu saja. Pacarku.. Sehun. Tunggu dulu ya, aku akan mengiriminya pesan. Kita akan kemana tadi?"

"Kita akan ke mall. Membeli buku"

"ah baik.."

Sehun memajukan wajahnya yang masih tertutup buku menu. Apa ini? Luhan akan pergi ke mall dengan orang asing-yang menurut Sehun dia sangat jelek-untuk membeli buku?! 

Ke mall membeli buku?!

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita ke toko buku saja, Kris?"

Ah~ Jadi namanya Kris? Sehun akan mengingat nama itu baik-baik di otaknya.

"Kita juga akan menonton film. Aku akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang. Sehun belum pernah mengajakmu nonton kan? Dia pasti terlalu sibuk untuk itu"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Sementara Chanyeol harus rela-rela menahan tawa karna sepertinya Sehun sedang menahan rasa cemburu daritadi.

Sehun cemburu? Hah? Benarkah?

Setelah mengetik beberapa pesan singkat, Luhan menarik tangan Kris untuk berlalu keluar.

Dan Sehun yang daritadi menyadari kepergian kedua orang itu, memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan masuk dari Luhan atau tidak.

Dan selama apapun Sehun menunggu, pesan Luhan tak akan pernah masuk ke ponselnya.

Karna Luhan tidak mengirimi pesan apapun pada Sehun

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu keduanya hanya saling tatap-tatapan tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sehun lebih sering menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan film horor kesukaannya. Sementara Luhan lebih keseringan berada di luar.

"Nanti siang, kau sibuk?"  
"eung tidakk tahu. Kenapa?"

setelah meneguk air mineralnya, Luhan kembali meletakkan gelas kaca itu di meja makan. Mengambil beberapa buah apel kemudian menggigitnya dengan ganas. Seperti seorang drakula yang kelaparan.

"Apapun itu yang membuatmu sibuk, kau harus mengosongkan waktu. Kita akan syuting iklan"

"HAH?" Luhan menyeburkan apel yang sedang ia kunyah mengenai wajah Sehun. "Syuting? Iklan? Aku tidak bisa!"

Sehun mengelap wajahnya dengan kasar kemudian melempari Luhan dengan tatapan horornya. Sebagai tanda terimakasih karna sudah menyembur benda menjijikan itu ke wajahnya.

"KAU! Huh ya tuhan Lu kau jorok sekali"

"Apa?" Luhan kembali menggigit dan mengunyah apelnya sambil memandangi Sehun yang berdiri di depan kulkas.

"Aish sudahlah, pokoknya nanti kita akan syuting iklan dan—"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun terpaksa berhenti karna ponsel Luhan berdering. Satu pesan masuk. Dan Sehun tahu siapa yang mengirimi Luhan pesan sepagi ini.

Dengan lincah jari-jarinya bermain di atas keypad untuk membalas pesan orang itu.

"siapa itu?"

"Ini? Teman kuliah."

"Dia tahu kau laki-laki?"

"Um, tidak. Bahkan teman sekelasku tidak ada yang sadar aku ini bukan wanita"

"Apa yang kris katakan padamu di pesan itu?"

Luhan berhenti mengunyah,kemudian melihat Sehun yang belum menyadari kesalahannya

"Darimana kau tahu namanya?"  
"Siapa?"

"Aku membicarakan Kris! Darimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Oh itu...-" Sehun tergagap-gagap sambil berdesis. "itu karna aku tahu semua tentangmu"

Blush! Pipi luhan memerah. Dia menunduk untuk menyebunyikan wajahnya yang sedang malu. Sementara Sehun baru saja merasa lega karna untungnya Luhan tidak menyingkapi lebih lanjut.

"Kita berangkat jam berapa nanti?"

"Jam 2 siang. Istirahatlah dulu. Nanti aku bangunkan"

"AH! JANGAN JANGAN JANGAN! Nanti hal itu terjadi lagi. Ingatanku sangat buruk kalau mengantuk"

"Hah?" Sehun mengernyit heran, dan dia baru mengerti perkataan Luhan setelah anak itu melemparkan tatapan memohonnya. "Oh itu, tidak apa-apa sih.. Jadi mungkin kita harus bermain di ranjang dulu sebelum pergi"

Entah siapa yang normal dan entah siapa yang straight. Sehun seolah-olah menampakkan pada Luhan bahwa dia tertarik namun namja itu masih mengaku normal pada Chanyeol.

Dia hanya sedang mengerjai Luhan kan? Atau anak itu benar-benar sudah gila sekarang?

"Kau! Kau bilang tidak akan mengungkit masalah seperti itu lagi! Kau melanggar janjimu tuan OH!"

"Hngg?"

Sehun berlalu meninggalkan dapur, dengan wajah datarnya dia melirik Luhan sekilas.

"Kau lah yang melanggar janjimu~"

Bisikkan Sehun tadi bagai sengatan listrik yang menggelitik telinga si lelaki china. Luhan akui itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Dan Luhan takut dirinya akan terkena serangan jantung secara mendadak jika seperti ini.

"Kau membuat kekacauan—"

"-Karna tidak mengirimkan pesan itu padaku"

.

.

.

Seorang pria berbadan besar menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga dengan hangat. Si sutradara memberikan service yang berlebihan pada aktor yang sudah vacum beberapa minggu, Sehun.

Untuk Chanyeol dan Luhan mereka memberikan banyak sekali makanan. Dan memang pada dasarnya Luhan itu rakus, makanan yang berbau stroberi habis dia santap. Tak perduli dengan staff yang memandanginya lucu.

"Baiklah! Kita akan mulai syuting iklannya ya? Sehun sudah ganti pakaian"

Seorang wanita tinggi dengan belahan dadanya muncul dari balik pintu kamar ganti. Luhan memandangi wanita itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Lulu kini giliranmu yang harus mengganti pakaian"

"Aku?"  
Wanita tadi mengangguk. "Masuklah".

Luhan berdiri kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang ganti, dia menggaruk tengkuk kemudian memandangi ruangan itu dengan matanya yang melotot.

"shh, permisi. Aku harus memakai baju apa?"

Wanita yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan itu merendahkan badannya. Sedikit membungkuk .

"Kau tidak mungkin memakai sweater ataupun jacket untuk iklan di kolam renang kan?"

"uh HAH?"

"Dimana-mana Iklan pakaian renang pasti menggunakan pakaian renang juga sayang"

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menikmati ice creamnya,tiba-tiba tersedak karna Luhan sedang melemparkan senyum mematikan. Itu bukan senyum sih. Luhan seperti seorang pembunuh yang ingin menerkam Chanyeol dengan belatinya. Jelas saja, Luhan marah karna tidak diberi tahu tentang iklan seperti ini.

"Jadi, aku harus memakai pakaian renang?"  
"itu bukan bikini sayang. Jangan gugup begitu. Hanya hotpans okey?"  
Luhan pun dengan malas memasuki ruangan ganti, lalu mengunci ruangan itu setelah ditutup.

"Sial sial sial! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus!"

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya lalu menatap cermin penuh frustasi. Ia mengerang sambil memungut kembali baju renang ketat yang tadi dia buang.

"Luhan buka pintunya. Ini aku Chanyeol"

Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dengan rambut coklatnya.

"KAU-"

"PSst! Jangan berisik. Aku juga baru diberi tahu kalau ini iklan pakaian renang. Jadi ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku, Lu"

"Heol. Aku ingin meninjumu sekarang"

"Silahkan saja"  
"Benarkah? Aku boleh meninjumu?"

Chanyeol tertawa seperti bocah idiot,dan Luhan ingin mengubur diri lima kaki di bawah tanah. Dia belum pernah merasakan hari dimana ia ingin mati mendadak seperti sekarang. Dan mungkin Luhan perlu menyadari jika Sehun itu malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ah, ya Sehun yang akan menjemput ruhnya.

"Well, jangan menyakitiku di saat darurat begini. Dan, eugh aku benci mengatakan ini pada laki-laki cantik tapi dadamu itu datar."

"Itu karna aku hei hei hei kau mengejek-!"

"PSsttt! Aku bilang kecilkan suaramu Luhan!"

"ewh. Lalu apa?"

"Ini, kau harus menggunakan bra ini di dadamu . Jadi seolah-olah kau itu wanita seksi dengan dada besar. Nanti selipkan beberapa kain kecil di dalamnya, mengerti?"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrak-abrik tas kecil di hadapannya. Kemudian menyerahkan pada Luhan bra dengan warna hitam.

Ck, dasar mesum.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kamar ganti kemudian keluar seperti seorang pencuri. Mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ketahuan.

.

.

.

.

"Yap! Cut! Sehun nanti kau mendekati Lulu yang sedang berenang kemudian ikut masuk ke kolam. Dan lulu-ku yang cantik buatlah tubuhmu terlihat seksi dengan pakaian itu!"

Si sutradara botak daritadi sibuk memberi arahan. Luhan yang masih berdiam diri di dalam kolam hanya mampu tersenyum kecut. Sambil menyumpahi sutradara jelek itu tentunya.

Dan Sehun berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa saat melihat Luhan dengan dadanya yang..

 _ **Tiba-tiba membesar**_

"dadamu seksi babe"

"Diamlah sebelum aku menendang penismu dari kolam ini"

Sehun tertawa kemudian melanjutkan arahan sang sutrada yang sudah mulai merekam. Ia hanya perlu menyatukan kening mereka kemudian mengangkat Luhan dan membenamkan diri ke kolam. Awh! Seperti potongan film porno!-Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Dan ini iklan apa sih sebenarnya? Terlihat seperti iklan mencari jodoh di kolam renang yang terdengar konyol dan tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan pakaian.

Shh, terlebih lagi Luhan harus rela membiarkan Sehun menyentuh bokongnya.

Sialan

.

.

.

' _ **Lu, ada dimana? Kau tidak akan membatalkan janji kita untuk menonton kan? Aku sudah menunggumu'**_

Luhan mendesah sambil menepuk jidatnya karena hampir melupakan sesuatu.

AH YA! DIA PUNYA JANJI DENGAN KRIS.

Jadi, setelah syuting tadi anak itu buru-buru mengganti pakaian kemudian meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkannya ke Mall. Sementara Sehun lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kedai bubble tea.

"Hei Kris!"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya menemui Kris yang sudah mengantri untuk membeli popcorn.

"Aku mau minumannya yang besar ya." Kris tertawa melihat Luhan yang menunjuk minuman itu seperti anak kecil "Kau yang traktir".

Keduanya kemudian memilih bangku paling depan, bersiap-siap untuk menyaksikan film yang sebentar lagi akan diputar.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini film apa?"

"Kau pasti suka. Filmnya sudah lama ditunggu banyak orang"

"Huh?"

"Insidious"

"Ap-apa?"

Luhan menatap Kris dengan keringatnya yang tiba-tiba meleleh. Jari-jari tangannya memutih akibat ia tahan karna ketakutan.

Luhan tidak suka film hantu. Backsound nya dan ceritanya sangat ia benci. Sampai kapanpun dia tak akan pernah punya niat untuk menonton film seperti itu!  
"Ah lihatlah filmnya sudah dimulai"

Luhan menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani menatap layar yang besar itu karna sangat ketakutan.

"Lulu, angkat kepalamu. Kau tidak takut kan? Ah, ya tuhan kau takut? Lu maafkan aku —"

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya ingin makan popcorn dulu"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya yang terasa sudah berat. Ia menutup mata sebelum benar-benar melihat layar yang besar itu.

Dan, saat Luhan membuka mata...

Ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya.

Bukan dari film itu! Ini bukan 3D. Luhan hanya memakai kacamata bulat untuk menutupi identitasnya. Bukan kacamata film.

Orang itu,

"SEHUN?"

"maafkan aku tuan Kris, Lulu tidak suka film hantu. Aku akan membawa pacarku dari sini oke? Nikmatilah film mu sendirian"

.

.

.

Setelah menarik Luhan agar pergi dari bioskop, Sehun mengendarai mobil untuk pulang. Melirik sekilas Luhan yang sudah pucat seperti mayat hidup. Jujur saja, Sehun tak berani mengajak anak itu bicara.

Jadi bahkan saat sampai di rumah, mereka masih tetap diam dan tidak mengawali pembicaraan. Luhan yang masuk kamarnya diiringi langkah gontai, membuat Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?"  
Luhan meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, menenggelamkan dirinya di atas ranjang maupun selimut.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin istirahat"  
Sehun menolak permintaan Luhan. Ia memeriksa suhu tubuh namja itu dan menemukan badan luhan yang terasa sangat panas.

"Kau demam Luhan!"  
"Ini bukan demam. Aku hanya shock"

"Bukan demam apanya? Tubuhmu sangat panas"

"Sehun.." Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan nada yang lirih "Aku hanya shock oke? Aku tadi ketakutan"

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Melihat si kecil yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil bernafas dengan nada yang tidak teratur.

"Bisa tolong matikan pendingin ruangannya? Dingin sekali disini"

Luhan lagi-lagi bernafas dengan payah, Sehun meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak menghidupkan AC daritadi. Sementara Luhan mengaku makin kedinginan dan itu membuat Sehun makin cemas.

"Sehun, bisa tolong peluk aku? Aku minta maaf sebelumnya tapi aku sangat—"

"Shh, diamlah"

Sehun memeluk Luhan. Dan itu membuat pikirannya yang lain bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Sehun, aku ini gay. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah kau juga gay atau tidak. Jadi kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman kau bisa pergi—"

"Diamlah Luhan! Kau terlalu banyak bicara!"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Luhan, sementara Luhan tidak ingin bergeming sedikitpun karna merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Sehun terkejut karna melihat Luhan yang menangis dan air-air sudah mengalir dari ujung matanya.

"Aku sangat sedih karna aku sangat menyukaimu. Dan kau, kau bahkan tidak akan pernah balik menyukaiku. Sehun, aku bahagia kau akan menikah dengan kakakku. Tapi aku merasa ini sedikit tidak adil karna aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu."

Alasan kenapa Luhan berkata seperti itu Sehun anggap tidak ditujukan untuk seseorang yang sedang luhan cari. Temannya saat kecil. Sehun sedang menyangka bahwa Luhan sedang berhalusinasi karna demamnya yang belum turun.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengingatku, Hunnie"

Hunnie

Hunnie

Sebuah panggilan kecil yang sangat Sehun rindu. Sudah lama ia menantikan seseorang menyebut itu dari bibirnya. Dan kini, Luhan mengatakannya.

"Kau-Luhan kau—"

"Shh, -"

"Luhan kau sudah berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah lama tidak bertemu denganku. Kenapa kau menutupi hal ini huh? Aku, aku bahkan sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Untuk yang waktu itu aku minta maaf . Aku memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Hunnie kan? Sehun, aku sudah bertemu denganmu sebagai Hunnie hari ini. Kau , kau bahkan sudah menyelamatkan aku untuk tidak menonton film hantu. Ck, ini seperti waktu itu ? Saat kita kecil"

Sehun merasakan suaranya serak, dan ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Luhan.

Rasanya bebas, dan hatinya seperti sudah terlepaskan dari sebuah ikatan-ikatan aneh.

Orang itu Luhan. Ya, Lu Han. Teman kecilnya yang tidak pernah dia sadari akan tumbuh secantik ini.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun menciumi kening Luhan lalu turun ke mata, hidung, dan bibirnya.

Luhan tidak marah. Tidak seperti hari kemarin dimana ia merasa kesal akan ciuman Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun tak mampu lagi menahan semua nafsu yang sudah ia tahan sejak lama, ciuman itu makin menurun hingga sampai ke leher Luhan. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Luhan sedang tidak enak badan.

Dengan cepat ia membuka kemeja, kemudian membuangnya asal. Baju yang menutupi tubuh Luhan pun sudah ia singkirkan begitu saja. Mereka bermain-main dan Luhan merasakan bahwa tubuhnya menginginkan lebih.

Sehun menciumi puting merah itu, dan membuat Luhan mengerang dan menggenggam sprei kuat-kuat.

Jejak-jejak yang Sehun tinggalkan membekas karna pasti akan membiru keesokan harinya. Luhan kembali meraih tengkuk Sehun yang sudah menindih badan kecilnya, kemudian menciumi Sehun dengan air liur yang bercampur.

"Aku. Gay . Sepertimu"

TO BE CONTINUE

Hallo semuanya xD makasih banyak buat yang udah review ya. Maaf banget karna aku gabisa ucapin makasih satu per satu. Uhm, aku juga minta maaf karna pasti banyak typo dan si sehun gajadi perkosa si Luhan waktu itu xD soalnya ada yang saranin buat jangan terlalu cepat gitu-gituin Si Luhan. Kasihan si rusa beijingnya xD

Then, karna puasa '-' aku gaberani ngepost pagi-pagi(semoga kalian tahu alasannya) . Chapter berikutnya NC kok guys xD lanjutan dari ini.

(Eh ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun juga suka si yoda kok. Dia gak manfaatin Chanyeol :3)

Dan well, sekali lagi makasih banyak ya . Fei pergi pacaran dulu sama Sehun *digamparLuhan.

SEE YOU WITH NC CHAPTER

Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

_._

 _._

 _ **Bagaimana cara menjelaskan kata cinta untukmu, dari aku yang tak sempurna ini?**_

 _._

 _._

 **STARLIGHT**

Cast : Sehun – Lu Han – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol –

Genre : Romance

Rate : T(akan berubah sewaktu-waktu)

WARNING! TYPO EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6 : Baby Baby Baby

.

.

Luhan merasakan perutnya seperti digelitik hebat. Sehun sudah menguasai dirinya secara penuh sehingga rusa kecil itu hilang kendali. Mata dan suhu tubuhnya sudah memanas saat ini. Sehun lagi-lagi memuatnya gila. Hasrat yang ada di diri Luhan entah kenapa melonjak ke batas yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

Kini tiap kecupan-kecupan yang Sehun beri tak lagi terasa asing. Di tubuhnya sudah tercipta banyak tanda kepemilikkan yang entah sejak kapan sudah memenuhi leher bahkan dada putih milik Luhan. Saat bibir mereka menyatu, Luhan bahkan menekan tengkuk Sehun agar ciuman itu bisa lebih dalam. Rasa manis dan candu itu datang begitu saja. Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin lebih dari sekedar sentuhan yang memabukkan.

"Hgghhhh"

Sehun meremas paha Luhan dengan gerakan lembut. Membuat Luhan makin mengeliat karnanya. Pemuda keturunan China itu hanya bisa meremas rambut Sehun saat Sehun menghisap satu per satu bagian tubuhnya. Seakan-akan tubuh Luhan mampu mengeluarkan rasa manis yang teramat sangat.

"Luhan..luhan..luhan"

"Bagaimana caramu membuat dinding pertahananku hancur begitu saja?"

Mengulas sedikit senyum, Luhan bisa merasakan jika dialah salah satu manusia yang beruntung di dunia ini. Mendapatkan perilaku lembut dari seseorang yang sudah memenuhi hatinya mungkin adalah cara Luhan untuk bisa hidup. Menanti hari esok dan esok demi melihat wajah tampan seorang keturunan Oh, ingin rasanya ia hidup beribu tahun. Demi seorang Sehun. Belahan jiwanya.

"Ingin aku masuki. Hmm?"

Mendengar penuturan itu Luhan-pun spontan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga pemuda itu jatuh di sampingnya. Sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Luhan buru-buru menatap Sehun yang sudah menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"B-bukan begitu!"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau marah?"

Pipi Luhan benar-benar memerah saat itu juga. Ia malu. Kemudian pemuda itu menarik selimut yang berada di ujung kakinya hingga sebatas hidung.

"Aku yang akan memasuki hunnie!"

HAH

Dasar rusa liar. Nakal.

"Oh yas. Junior kecil mana yang bisa memasuki hole ku?"

"Punyaku tidak kecil!"

"Benarkah? Yang begini tidak kecil?"

Tangan Sehun meremas dengan gerakan seduktif kejantanan milik Luhan yang bersembunyi di balik selimut. Hingga mau tak mau sang korban harus mendesah.

"hssh henh ti kann"

"Begini saja sudah nikmat ya? Kalau begitu, aku ingin coba juga"

Sehun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan, kemudian dengan segera ia tindih tubuh kecil itu-hingga Luhan terkunci dalam rangkupannya. Ia kembali bermain-menjilati daerah-daerah sensitif yang selalu membuat Luhan seperti tersengat listrik.

Mereka menyukai sensasi seperti itu.

"Luhan...luhan...luhan..."

"Jadilah milikku untuk selamanya. Jangan pernah melihat siapapun selain diriku"

Luhan mengangguk sambil menari-nari di atas kasur yang ia cengkram daritadi. Ingin rasanya ia membalas perkataan Sehun dalam kalimat sederhana. Hanya saja ia tak lagi sanggup. Hingga mau tak mau kata-kata itu ia pendam lewat hati kecilnya.

' _Aku akan menjadi milikmu, Hun-ah. Hingga angin yang berhembus-pun tak lagi berani menyentuh kulitku. Karna hanya kau, hanya kau yang boleh mencicipi setiap inci dari apa yang aku miliki.'_

"Hun-ah, masuki lubangku dengan penis besarmu itu"

Sehun tersenyum. Sementara Luhan mendongak untuk menatap cakrawala. Ia melihat ada banyak makna yang tersimpan di wajah Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan senyum itu.

Senyum rate mature. Sebut saja smirk, iya kan Hun?

"Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku sentak sedikit kuat. Karna lihatlah, kau sangat memabukkan..baby"

Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar dan juga hangat mulai memegang kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Sialnya itu sangat nikmat. Tapi sialnya lagi, Sehun melepas genggamannya dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan penis besar yang ia punya ke lubang Luhan yang memerah.

Rusa kecil itu sudah menikmati permainan mereka. Berkali-kali, ia menyumpahi kenapa hal-hal terlarang seperti ini sangatlah luar biasa nikamatnya. Persetan dengan penyimpangan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana indahnya cinta itu meyapa lewat ucapan-ucapan sederhana. Dan lewat sentuhan yang selalu dirindukan.

"Awh!"

"Pegangi punggungku jika kau merasa sakit. Nikmati saja baby. Ini tak akan lama"

Dan setelahnya, Sehun siap menerima ejekan Chanyeol yang akan mengatainya. Menertawakan seorang bintang papan atas yang tiba-tiba menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Hell. Aku tidak normal.

Aku tidak normal hanya untuk Luhan!

Hanya Luhan, okey?

"SEHUN PENISMU MEMENUHI LUBANGKU! BEGERAKLAH LEBIH CEPAT! "

Jadi, hal seperti apa yang dapat mendeskripsikan Sehun?

Kesempurnaan?

Tidak!

Sehun bahkan jauh lebih dari sekedar sempurna jika ia bersama Luhan. Di diri mereka sudah terikat benang merah yang terhubung-menyatukan hati-satu sama lain.

Lalu apa?

Sehun, menurut Luhan, adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa dinilai oleh apapun. Tak akan bisa dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata. Moment-moment bersamanya selalu berlalu dengan penuh harap. Tak ingin rasanya satu milidetik-pun terlewatkan begitu saja. Luhan ingin selalu bersama Sehun. Tentu saja, selalu Sehun.

"Hello sunshine"

"Yeah, my moonlight? Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Wajar jika Sehun menyebut Luhan dengan sebutan 'sunshine' , karna pemuda itu bahkan berjuta-juta lebih bersinar daripada cahaya matahari sepanjang hari. Jika matahari bersinar menyilaukan, dan membuat siapapun enggan menatapnya, berbeda dengan Luhan yang akan membuat siapapun rela menoleh untuk menatapnya lagi dan lagi.

Luhan adalah cahaya untuk Sehun. Pelita untuk Sehun dalam kegelapan malam.

"Nyenyak! Nyenyak sekali karna kau yang menemaniku. Aku bahkan bermimpi sangat indah baby"

"B-benarkah?"

"Aku bermimpi tentangmu. Tak ada mimpi yang lebih indah dari mimpiku itu. Ah ya, morning kiss for me?"

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

Luhan mengecup bibir sehun sebanyak tiga kali dengan gerakan cepat. Dan saat namja itu hendak mengecup untuk yang keempat kalinya, dengan cepat pula Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan dan mengecap bibir itu dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Yah. Perfectly. Luhan itu mungkin diciptakan dari madu.

"H-hei! K-kau mencuri kesempatan Hun-ah!"

"Kesempatan itu tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja"

"Aku ingin mandi-biar mesummu tidak menular"

"Ayolah! Kita mandi bersama! Ne ne ne?"

Dan

Luhan hanya bisa geleng kepala. Kemana perginya seorang Sehun yang super duper menyebalkan dan super duper dingin itu,huh? Membayangkan jika dulu mereka sering terlibat dalam perkelahian kecil, tetapi berganti dengan ribuan gombalan ala Sehun membuat Luhan menahan tawanya.

Bayangannya buyar saat ingin berdiri. Hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Fv*k! Holenya perih bukan main!

"AWH!"

"Baby, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lubangku, ashh, ini sakit sekali sayang"

"Jangan bergerak dulu" Sehun ikut bergeser ke sisi Luhan. "Biar aku yang gendong. Mau?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suara desisan akibat kesakitan masih ia tunjukkan lewat raut wajahnya yang berubah.

"Kenapa waktu pertama kali kita melakukannya tidak ada sakit sih?"

"U-ngg. Itu... karna"

Perlukah Sehun mengatakan bahwa mereka baru melakukan hal seperti ini untuk yang pertama kalinya? Bahwa yang dulu-dulu itu hanya lelucon untuk mengerjai Luhan?

"Sayang, kau mengerjaiku ya?"

"Luhan...Luhan...Luhan" Sehun memajukkan wajahnya. Melirik Luhan yang dibungkus oleh selimut. Ada banyak tanda kepemilikkan ditubuh cantik itu. Dan itu punya Sehun semuanya. TITIK.

"Bagaimana jika morning sex di pagi hari?"

"Sayang! Hun-ah sayang! Aku serius, kau sudah membohongi-"

Bibir mereka menyatu untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun berbisik lirih 'Kau lucu saat panik waktu itu' kemudian ia mengedipkan mata kirinya. Menggoda Luhan, mungkin.

"Antar aku ke kamar mandi. Kumohon T-T"

"Kau harus membayarnya Lu. Tertarik?"

"Bayaran seperti apa?"

"Setiap kali kita melangkah, kau harus menciumku. Setuju?" Sehun memberikan tawaran pertamanya

"Setiap lima langkah! Aku terima kalau itu lima langkah!" Luhan-pun menyanggah tawaran Sehun barusan

"No..no.. Aku harus dibayar mahal untuk ini. Satu langkah atau tidak sama sekali"

Dan akhirnya...

Luhan harus mengalah dan dengan senang hati mengecup Sehun untuk setiap langkah yang Sehun lakukan saat menggendongnya. Ala bridal, of course.

"Baby...baby...baby.." bisik Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu"

Sangat. Aku mencintaimu teramat sangat.

TBC!

Hai semuanya! Adakah yang menunggu ff ini berlanjut? Well. Maaf udah lama gak muncul ke permukaan. I had a lot of prob,tbh.

Kemarin laptop gue rusak T-T dan file-file gue hilang semua. Ludes abis. Gila aja, gue nangis histeris karna disana foto pacar-pacar gue udah beribu-ribu foto -_- (read:exo) makanya semangat menulis gue jadi ilang x'D . Namun, apalah daya... kemarin ada temen gue yang ngirim e-mail buat lanjut. Dan disanalah, gue ulang lagi nulis. Kemarin 3 january, gue tulis lagi lanjutannya :') Main asal publish ajadah lagi, soalnya pengen banget nyapa kalian.

Maaf ya.. Maaf banget kalau buat kalian kecewa. Gue gabisa bilang apa-apa selain BIG SORRY GUYS! *bow

Chapter ini Cuma buat awalan untuk masalahnya. Belumm masuk ke inti. Aku buat tanpa Konflik dulu ya di chap ini. Biarkan hunhan berlovey dovey dulu kkkk. Semoga next chap udah lumayan jelas deh masalahnya. Hehehe.

Btw disini ada yang nonton exoluxion di INA entar ga? :') Lucky yah buat yang bisa nonton/'w'\ Gue mah apa daya, sekolah banyak tugas terus jauh lagi dari Tanggerang. Tapi yang gak nonton kita woles aja ya guys XD manatau ntar kita yang diundang mereka. Yakin aja kalau suatu harinanti lu lu semua bakal ketemu mereka secara langsung. Kawin leh uga xD.

GOOD NIGHT~


End file.
